Tales from the Sea
by HorrorFan6
Summary: Merman prince Hiccup has had plenty of adventures in his life, and not all of them include evil Sea Witches. After all, life under the sea is an adventure in and of itself, to say nothing of marriage and parenthood. A collection of one-shots that occur in the Sea Trilogy AU in no particular order. Some tales based on stories/songs from Disney's "Little Mermaid" franchise.
1. In Harmony

**A/N: Stop right here! If you haven't read my story **_**Out of the Sea**_**, then hit the "Back" button and go read it before you start with this collection. These stories all take place within an AU I created, which essentially puts the HTTYD characters into the world of Disney's **_**The Little Mermaid**_**. I suppose reading the actual story isn't strictly necessary to understand what's going on in these tales, but it would certainly help. So if you haven't read **_**Out of the Sea**_**, I encourage you to do so before you take a look at these stories. **

**For those of you still with me, this takes place before the events of **_**Out of the Sea**_**, though probably not by long. I'd say Hiccup is about fifteen, maybe just turned sixteen at this point. It's basically just an excuse for him to sing a song from the **_**Little Mermaid **_**TV show that I love. So…yeah, hope you enjoy. More stories from this AU are on the way. **

In Harmony

The morning was bright and clear, the sun shining through the crystal waters surrounding Hyacinth. Hiccup wanted more than anything to be out swimming with Toothless, but his father had decided that now was a great time to teach his son more about how to rule a kingdom. Why Stoick had picked now of all times for this lesson was beyond Hiccup's comprehension, and he made his displeasure known to the king, who naturally ignored the prince's muttered complaints. "We couldn't do this later, Dad?" he asked. "I was planning on taking Toothless for a swim around the reef."

This was a lie, in fact. He'd been hoping to explore the surface again. Though, as this was forbidden to him, he had to settle for a half-truth. It made no difference anyway. Stoick was firm. "You can swim with your dragon later, Hiccup. Right now we have things to attend to. As king, you must be prepared to handle any situation at any time of day. And right now, we are needed to handle a domestic dispute. This isn't something that can wait until we feel like dealing with it, son."

Hiccup, knowing the cause was lost, merely sighed in resignation.

Stoick led him to a stone house, where a burly merman was arguing with his blond wife. Hiccup listened along with his father as they explained the source of their disagreement, but the prince had a hard time following along. It seemed like such a simple misunderstanding but it had been blown so badly out of proportion that he suspected that there was another problem at the base of it all. It was one of those he said/she said things that had just exploded to a point where the source of the argument had been all but forgotten.

To be fair, Stoick handled the situation with the appropriate tact and diplomacy, and they reached a compromise within a half-hour. "I hope you learned something from that, son," the king said as they departed.

"Yeah," Hiccup replied, shaking his head. "I learned that I'm never getting married. Too complicated. "

Stoick groaned but didn't say anything more.

Later that afternoon, Hiccup was free to finally take his dragon for a swim. Toothless crooned excitedly as he followed his merman friend away from the castle and into open ocean. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder, making sure his father wasn't watching or perhaps about to call him back as he remembered some forgotten duty. He didn't head up to the surface yet. He'd have to make sure he was far away from the palace and surrounding buildings before swimming upward. If word got back to his father about him visiting the world above, he'd never hear the end of…

"How dare you?!"

Hiccup came to a stop, looking around at the yell that reached his ears. He knew that voice. It belonged to his sister Camicazi. Frowning, he changed course, swimming over to where the blond mermaid was floating alongside their friends Fishlegs, Dogsbreath, Speedifist, Wartihog, and Clueless. They all seemed to be arguing about something. Arms were crossed, faces contorted in snarls, voices raised, hands clenched into fists. They looked as if they were about to come to blows.

"Hey, whoa there!" he called as he approached, holding his arms and coming between them all. "What's going on here?"

"They're being awful to me!" Camicazi accused, pointing her finger wildly at the others, looking specifically at Fishlegs.

Hiccup followed her gaze, but before he could ask his stout friend anything he barked, "_We're _being awful?! Hiccup, she never stops going on about how girls are better than boys in every regard! How many insults are we supposed to take before we snap?!"

Hiccup pursed his lips. He knew his sister was extremely prideful about her femininity. "Humility" wasn't in Camicazi's vocabulary. But they all knew this and had quietly dealt with it, even laughed with her on occasion. Apparently, though, she'd finally gone too far.

"She goes around challenging us to contests and won't let us have a moment's peace until we agree," Dogsbreath interjected. "And then when she wins she gloats and rubs it in our face! Really, it's no wonder we don't want to play games with her!"

"Well—" Hiccup tried to speak, but Speedifist also had a complaint.

"We don't mind having contests and competitions, but it's no fun if the winner always brags about it afterward!" he said, glaring at Camicazi.

"Yes, but—" Hiccup tried again, but Camicazi scoffed.

"What? It's just a little fun teasing, that's all!"

"It's only fun the first time," Wartihog snapped. "But when it keeps going and when you do it every time you win, it becomes irritating."

"Guys, can we just—"

Hiccup was interrupted yet again by Clueless, who apparently also wanted to make his voice heard. "She called me 'clueless'!" he cried.

Hiccup barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "Well, that _is_ your name."

Clueless blinked. "Oh…right…"

"Look," Hiccup said, looking at his friends, "we can sort this out. Cami…" He turned to his sister. "…I know you're competitive by nature and I'm not faulting you for it. But maybe if you could, well…tone it down just a bit? You know, they have a point: boasting all the time isn't very nice…"

Camicazi looked hurt. "Hiccup, you're asking me to stop being myself. I can't help teasing, it's part of who I am."

"Hiccup, just face it," Fishlegs said, sounding resigned. "We're just too different to get along."

"No, guys, come on," Hiccup said earnestly. Then he paused, thinking. From behind him, Toothless sensed his friend's sudden shift in mood and warbled questioningly. Hiccup ignored him. "Too different?" he repeated. Then he laughed. "But guys, that's ridiculous! Of course you're different! Everyone is different! We're _all _different! But why should that be a bad thing? Look…" He gestured toward Camicazi. "…my sister _is _better at some things than the rest of us. But Fishlegs…" He looked at his friend. "…you're good at things too. You're good at working with the dragons. You're smart, you have a vast well of knowledge about these creatures."

"Yeah…that's true…" Fishlegs conceded.

"Dogsbreath," Hiccup continued, "you're a really strong guy. Speedifist, you're one of the fastest swimmers I know. Wartihog, you're really good at sword fighting. And Clueless…" He hesitated for maybe half a second. "…you're good at making us laugh."

The boys all looked at each other thoughtfully and nodded.

"So you see?" Hiccup continued, gesturing around at them all and smiling. "We're all different and have different strengths and weaknesses. But we shouldn't fight over them. We should celebrate them."

He paused for a moment, and then to their mild surprise, he started to sing. This was natural for Hiccup: whenever his emotions became too strong for mere words to express, he turned to song.

"_What makes someone special?_

_I suppose it all depends_

_It's what's unique in each of us_

_That we all share as friends_"

Toothless crooned; he loved the sound of his friend's singing. Hiccup's voice was among the most beautiful in the entire kingdom, and his sister and friends all listened attentively as he continued:

"_The difference is our differences_

_May be small or great_

_Variety adds spice to life_

_So we should celebrate_"

He took Camicazi's hand and pulled her over to Fishlegs. Smiling, he slipped her hand into the stout merman's. Fishlegs grinned weakly and didn't release it, and Camicazi smiled sheepishly. For once, she had nothing to say.

Hiccup beamed and launched into the chorus:

"_In harmony_

_Harmony_

_You're you, I'm me_

_Together we_

_Can live in harmony_"

He turned to Toothless, who was grinning his trademark gummy smile. Chuckling, Hiccup sang the next two lines in a flat monotone to help prove his point:

"_If there was only one note_

_How boring life would be_"

Then he shifted out of monotone, his voice climbing and falling in a complicated scale that made the others raise their eyebrows:

"_I'm glad there are so many notes_

_In many different keys_"

At this point, the others were starting to get into the music, nodding their heads in tune to the beat.

"_I hear each voice singing_

_With a special quality_

_And when we sing together we _

_Bring music to the sea_"

When Hiccup sang the chorus again, Camicazi joined him, her beautiful alto harmonizing with his tenor. Together the two siblings' voices rang out:

"_In harmony_

_Harmony_

_You're you, I'm me_

_Together we_

_Can live in harmony_"

Fishlegs and the others glanced at each other and then they too started singing:

"_In harmony_

_Harmony_

_You're you, I'm me_

_Together we_

_Can live in harmony_"

Hiccup looked around at his sister and friends, all singing together, their argument forgotten. A feeling of joy filled him from head to fin, and grinning broadly he launched into the chorus one more time, climbing to a slightly higher key in his delight.

"_In harmony_

_Harmony_

_You're you, I'm me_

_Together we_

_Can live in harmony_

_You're you, I'm me_

_Together we_

_Can live in harmony_"

As Hiccup, his sister, and his friends all sang their disagreement away, they didn't know they were being observed. Stoick, watching from behind a rock shelf, smiled as he watched his son first attempt to placate the others with words and then burst into song. He felt his chest swell with pride.

Perhaps the boy would turn out to be a great king after all.


	2. Lullaby

Lullaby

**A/N: This takes four years after the events of **_**Out of the Sea**_**, probably only a few days or a couple of weeks at most before the events of the upcoming sequel (still in the planning stages). **

Hiccup was a pretty heavy sleeper. He always had been, ever since he was a child. In the four years of their married lives, Astrid was the first one to wake, and then the task of rousing her husband fell on her. Sometimes she would even give up and let Toothless take over. The dragon's saliva was a pretty effective means of waking him up. Anything less, however, and Hiccup would simply sleep on, dead to the world.

But when his daughter started screaming, he was up and out of bed before Astrid even realized what was going on.

"Melody?!" Hiccup cried, hurtling to his feet and rushing to the curtain that separated their bedroom from their daughter's. The three-year-old girl was sitting up in bed, a look of wild terror on her pale face, tears running down her cheeks. "Melody, what is it? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, hurrying over.

"D-Daddy!" Melody wailed. "The monster…the monster was chasing me, Daddy! It was big and scary and had sharp teeth and it was trying to eat me…!"

Hiccup sat on the bed and scooped the little girl into his arms. Melody clung to him, burying her face in his chest as if trying to hide from the creature of her imagination. She sobbed and whimpered, and Hiccup rocked her gently back and forth. "Shh," he soothed quietly. "It's all right, Melody…it's all right…it was just a dream…just a bad dream…it wasn't real, sweetheart…you're safe…I've got you…Daddy's got you…nothing bad will happen while I'm here, I promise…I promise…"

Hiccup glanced over his shoulder and saw Astrid standing at the curtain, looking worried. He smiled reassuringly to her and mouthed, "Bad dream." Astrid nodded in understanding and let her husband continue to rock their daughter in his arms.

Melody's sobs slowly diminished into quiet sniffles. Hiccup pulled back slightly and asked, "Feel better?" The little girl nodded, her sleek hair swaying slightly with the motion. "All right." Hiccup lowered Melody back onto the bed, but she suddenly fought against him, struggling to return to his embrace.

"No!" she gasped. "Don't go, Daddy, please! Don't go! The monster might come back!"

Hiccup sighed and relented. "Okay, sweetheart. Tell you what: I'll stay here with you until you're asleep again. All right?"

Melody sniffled and nodded. Then after a moment: "Will the monster come back?"

"No, I don't think so," Hiccup replied, stroking her hair and smiling faintly. "I think that monster's long gone, sweetie." He kissed the top of her head. "You're safe, Mel. Nothing's gonna get you, not while I'm here. And your mother happens to be pretty good with an axe, so no monster in his right mind would come after you while she's around. And don't forget, Toothless is here to protect you too."

Sure enough, the dragon crooned from his spot behind Astrid. Melody giggled. "Hi Toothless."

Toothless warbled in reply, and Hiccup chuckled. "See? Nothing to worry about. Your mommy and daddy and Toothless are here to make sure no monster even comes close." He pulled back a little so he could look at his daughter. She had inherited her mother's facial structure, but the auburn hair and green eyes were his own. She was a perfect combination of her parents: intelligent, quick to learn, and extremely inquisitive, yet also stubborn and even quite brave for a three-year-old. She wasn't afraid of dragons or other Vikings or any of the creatures that roamed the island. The monster of her dreams seemed to be the only thing that actually scared her. Well…that and thunderstorms, but Hiccup gave that one a free pass. She was only three, after all.

So smart, so brave, yet Melody was also the sweetest child Berk had ever seen. She hated getting into fights or arguments, liked to play with the dragons, and took great pleasure in drawing pretty pictures with her father's charcoal pencils. And she loved her parents with affection unrivaled by anything in the entire Archipelago.

Hiccup felt his heart swell as he reflected on all this, and smiling faintly he drew his daughter back into his arms, resuming his gentle rocking. "I love you, Melody," he murmured. "My sweet, sweet Melody."

"I love you too, Daddy," Melody replied. "And Mommy, Toothless, and Stormfly too."

Hiccup's arms tightened just slightly around her for a moment. He didn't say anything more. Instead, he started to hum softly, a gentle, pleasant tune that he hoped would lull his daughter back to sleep.

For a moment it seemed to work. Melody snuggled up against him and relaxed, sighing contentedly. But then she drew back and said, "Daddy, will you sing the merman song please?"

Hiccup chuckled. Astrid had once asked him to sing something from his home beneath the sea, and he'd recited the song that had burst from his heart when he'd dreamed of somehow leaving the underwater kingdom for a chance to live on land with humans. That same night, he'd rescued Astrid from drowning and fallen head over fins in love with her, so it was a special song to him. (It was special to Astrid as well, for he'd sung a variation of it to her as she slowly woke on the beach the next morning.) But Melody had been listening in, and she too thought the song was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. She often asked Hiccup to sing it to her, always calling it "the merman song" in lieu of its actual title.

Hiccup considered her request for a moment and then smiled. "Tell you what: if you lie back down like a good girl and try to go back to sleep, I'll sing it for you. Okay?"

Melody nodded excitedly and flopped back down on the bed. Laughing softly, Hiccup pulled the furs up to her chin and tucked her in. Then he straightened slightly, paused, and began to sing softly:

"_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see_

_Wanna see 'em dancing_

_Walking around on those…_"

He paused, grinning, and asked Melody, "_What d'you call 'em?_"

Melody giggled and answered, "Feet!" and promptly demonstrated by wiggling hers under the sheets.

From her position by the curtain, Astrid laughed faintly. Hiccup also chuckled and confirmed, "_Feet…_

"_Flipping your fins you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing_

_Strolling along down a…_"

Again he directed the next line at Melody: "_What's that word again?_"

Melody replied, "Street!" in a slightly singsong voice.

"That's right," Hiccup said, smiling broadly. Then he continued:

"_Up where they walk_

_Up where they run…_"

Melody joined him, her sweet little child's voice mingling with her father's practiced tenor:

"_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wandering free_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_"

Melody yawned and stopped singing, snuggling a little into the bed. Noticing this, Hiccup's smile widened a little and he continued singing, reaching up to brush a stray lock of his daughter's hair out of her face as he did so.

"_What would I give_

_If I could live_

_Out of these oceans?_

_What would I pay_

_To spend a day_

_Warm on the sand?_"

He glanced back at Astrid, who was watching him sing, leaning comfortably against the wall with her arms crossed, a faint smile turning the corners of her mouth. She was clearly just as lost in the music as their daughter, who was now fighting to keep her eyes open.

Hiccup kept singing:

"_Betcha on land_

_They understand_

_Bet they don't reprimand their own sons…_"

"Guess again," Astrid muttered, and Hiccup had to fight to stop himself from laughing as he continued:

"_Bright and dreamin'_

_Sick of swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_"

Melody's eyes were closed and her breathing was starting to slip into the steady rhythm of sleep. Hiccup made sure to keep his voice soft as he drew to the end of the song, knowing he had a tendency to get strong and emotional during this portion.

"_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions_

_And get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it_

_What's the word? Burn?_"

He paused for just a moment. Melody was asleep. There was really no need to continue singing now. But he smiled and brushed his fingers against the little girl's cheek as he finished the song. At the last moment he decided to switch lyrics.

"_I promised then_

_I promise now_

_I will always protect you somehow_"

He never heard Astrid move from her spot by the curtain, but he didn't stir when she put a hand on his shoulder. He merely grinned and finished the song:

"_Out of the sea_

_Now I can be_

_Part of your world_"

He leaned forward and kissed his sleeping daughter on the forehead. "Good night, my precious Melody," he murmured. Then he stood up and turned to his wife, who was gazing at him with tears swimming in her beautiful blue eyes. Smiling, he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her tenderly. "That goes for you, too," he whispered.

Astrid didn't say anything. She merely rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly, her arms wrapped securely around him. They stayed that way for several moments, until Toothless' quiet questioning warble brought them back to reality.

"Come on," Hiccup said, leading Astrid back to their bedroom. "I think there's still a few hours' sleep to be had before the new day begins."

"Sounds good to me," Astrid murmured, and Toothless expressed his agreement with a single purr that made Hiccup chuckle.

As they got back into bed, Hiccup reached his arms around Astrid again, holding her close. She hummed quietly and snuggled into him. "I love you," he breathed into her ear.

"I love you too," she replied. She was already half-asleep, and the words came out thick and rather slurred. But Hiccup understood them all the same.

**A/N: This was partly inspired by an interview I saw with Jodi Benson, voice of Ariel in Disney's **_**The Little Mermaid**_**. She said she used to sing "Part of Your World" to her kids at night at their request. I thought it was sweet so I adapted that for my own use. And I love the idea of Melody interacting with Hiccup as he sings the song, so here it is. **

**I forgot to mention it earlier, but the HTTYD characters belong to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks SKG. Songs and plot elements from **_**The Little Mermaid **_**belong to Disney. **


	3. Down to the Sea

Down to the Sea

**A/N: This takes place probably about a year, maybe a little longer after **_**Out of the Sea**_**. Essentially, I like the song from **_**The Little Mermaid II**_** (one of the very few things I like about that movie) and wanted to give Hiccup et al an excuse to sing it, as the scene would have no place in the sequel I have planned. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it. **

As dawn broke on the Isle of Berk, a little Terrible Terror found itself scurrying about the village, searching for its breakfast. It sniffed and squeaked excitedly as it picked up the scent of fish, and it followed the smell to a cart being pushed by a burly Viking with a gigantic black beard. Its mouth watering, the Terror flapped its wings and took flight, streaking over the cart and seizing a cod in its toothless jaws. It hurried away as the Viking shouted after it, waving his fists furiously, but the dragon was already out of reach, chuckling in triumph.

It landed a safe distance away and gobbled down its meal, licking its lips approvingly. It was about to take flight again, this time to go for a lazy trip around the island in search of something to do, when the faint strains of music reached its ears. It paused, listening intently. The singer was male and clearly knew how to make beautiful music with his voice. The notes floated on the air, high and long and flawless in pitch. It was almost inhuman in how utterly perfect it sounded.

Its curiosity getting the better of it, the Terror took to the skies again, following the sound of the voice all the way to a big house near the top of the hill overlooking the village. It settled on the windowsill and peered cautiously inside. The singer was a young man, thin and of average height with an untidy mop of auburn hair. He wore a thick cloak made of brown fur atop his green tunic, the mark of a chief.

Hiccup didn't notice the Terrible Terror as it landed and watched him. He was far too intent on the little bundle in his arms. As he continued singing his wordless tune, the baby wrapped up in colorful cloths cooed and giggled, reaching her tiny hands up and grasping at thin air. Hiccup smiled down at his daughter, his firstborn child, and felt his heart swell with love and joy. His emotions got the better of him, and before he knew it lyrics replaced his wordless vocalizing:

"_You are my world, my darling_

_What a wonderful world I see_

_You are the song I'm singing_

_You're my beautiful Melody_"

The front door of the house opened and Astrid walked in, her arms crossed and an amused smile curving her lips. Hiccup looked up at his wife and grinned. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to the punch.

"Come on, Hiccup, we'd better be going," she said, stepping toward him.

Hiccup nodded and looked again at the little girl in his arms. "Look at her," he said, pure awe and wonder filling his voice. "She's so…so beautiful."

"Mm-hm," Astrid agreed, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "She is. But we have some important business to attend to, remember?"

Hiccup turned his head to look at her. "Is it time already?"

"Yes," Astrid replied with a faint laugh. "Now come on. The ship's all set and ready to go."

Hiccup nodded. "All right then. Let's do this."

Astrid hooked her arm through his and together they stepped out of the house and into the bright early morning sunlight. Toothless and Stormfly were both waiting for their human masters to emerge and crooned happily. Hiccup chuckled as Toothless stepped forward, reaching his nose out to sniff the bundle in the chief's arms. He warbled happily, and Melody giggled.

"There they are!" Gobber called jovially upon seeing them, and he waved them over with his hook.

Hiccup grinned and inclined his head to the blacksmith. With his arms full, it was the best he could do. Melody cooed and burbled happily, and Hiccup glanced down at her, beaming with joy and pride at his infant daughter.

And as he, Astrid, their dragons, and an assortment of their closest friends started their walk down to the docks, he resumed his song:

"_Down to the sea we go_

_Down to a world I know_

_There's never been, not ever before_

_A child born of sea and shore_"

Astrid, smiling, joined him in song. Living with the merman prince as her husband had brought music into her life in a way she'd never imagined possible. It was amazing how they were able to play off each other, often singing together even though their music was always unrehearsed. There was something almost magical about it all.

"_Down to the sea we go_

_Down to the world below_

_A journey to bless an heiress-to-be_

_Under the sun and under the sea_"

As the procession reached the boat and started to climb into the little craft, another Terrible Terror, woken from its slumber by the singing, flew over to investigate the source of the commotion. Seeing Hiccup, Wodensfang suddenly remembered what day it was.

He also remembered that he had a very important duty to attend to.

Squeaking with excitement, he took off and streaked out toward open ocean. Then he did a loop and dove into the water. The moment he was submerged, he started calling at the top of his lungs, "They're coming! They're coming, everybody! Hiccup and the others are coming!"

This was the signal that Fishlegs had been waiting for. He'd been drifting close to the surface with his dragon Meatlug for over an hour now, waiting for the little Norse-speaking Terror to give the word, and now he turned around and swam at top speed back toward Hyacinth, where King Stoick was waiting.

As he swam toward the kingdom, Fishlegs noticed that Wodensfang's animated chirpings had reached other ears. Several merpeople were getting excited about the eminent arrival of their prince and his newborn heir, chattering and whispering gleefully. Fishlegs too was getting keyed up. He couldn't wait to see his best friend again. And so, as he reached Hyacinth's borders, he too broke out into song:

"_What's all the big commotion_

_That's spreading through the ocean_

_From sea to shining sea?_

_There is no hesitating_

_Today we're celebrating_

_Hiccup's Melody"_

He'd reached the palace by now and was swimming up the stone corridor in the direction of the throne room, where Hiccup's younger sister Camicazi was waiting to receive word from him that it was time to ascend. Even though he was close to the rendezvous point now, he continued to sing.

"_Today when Stoick's own son_

_Comes back here to the ocean_

_We're gonna have a spree_

_The boat is nearer now_

_I think I hear her now_

_Hiccup's Melody_"

He rounded the bend and almost ran into Camicazi, who was pacing in front of the throne room door impatiently. Her face brightened upon seeing Fishlegs, who didn't say a word. He merely grinned and nodded. Camicazi squealed happily and darted into the throne room without speaking to Fishlegs, but this didn't perturb him. He was already swimming back the way he'd come, joining the throngs of merpeople making their way to the surface to greet their prince, singing in unison as they ascended.

"_Up from the sea we rise_

_Up to the world of skies_

_There's never been, not ever before_

_A child born of sea and shore_"

One by one, the merpeople broke the surface of the water, where the boat from Berk was bobbing gently on the waves. Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless were standing at the rail, waiting expectantly. Hiccup shifted the bundle into the crook of one arm so that he could wave to the friends and family he'd left behind when he'd chosen this life on land, his heart leaping into his throat. Fishlegs surfaced and swam right up to the side of the boat, grinning at his friend. A short distance away, Camicazi emerged and waved energetically to her brother and niece, still singing with the others.

"_Up from the sea we rise_

_Up to the world of skies_

_Forever to be together as one_

_Under the sea and under the sun_"

Hiccup looked around at the merpeople all around them, ignoring the awed whispering coming from his human friends behind him. Not since his and Astrid's wedding had the people of Berk and the citizens of Hyacinth been brought together like this, two worlds united in harmony with each other. The sight of it almost brought him to tears. He looked down at the baby in his arm, who was gazing at the visitors with a wide eyed look on her pretty little face. Gesturing out at the water, Hiccup sang directly to her, his voice carrying out over the other ringing out around them.

"_This is your world, my darling_

_One world, the land and sea_

_My hope for you for always_

_Is that your heart will hold part of me_"

His attention was suddenly diverted by a line of royal guards rising one by one from the water, their swords drawn respectfully and pointed at the sky. Hiccup's heart gave a bound, for he knew what this gesture must mean. Sure enough, a moment later a large merman with a big red beard emerged from the ocean, coming right up to the boat on a swell of water that rose with him, carrying him to eye-level with his son. Stoick the Vast beamed at Hiccup, who smiled wordlessly back and held Melody out for his father to see.

Stoick's gaze shifted immediately down to his granddaughter, and his eyes widened. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. The sight of the little baby had rendered him utterly speechless. But Hiccup could tell from the smile curving his lips that he was feeling more joy in this moment than he'd felt in a very long time.

Hiccup started to sing again, and this time, everyone joined him. The magic and wonder of the moment were so strong that even the Vikings of Berk found themselves joining with the merpeople in song, some perhaps questioning this strange development but singing along nonetheless.

Hiccup, Astrid, and the Vikings chorused:

"_Down to the sea we go _

_Down to the world below_"

The merpeople echoed with:

"_Up from the sea_

_Up from the sea_"

And then they all joined in as one and finished:

"_Together we come forever to be_

_Under one sun, the land and the sea_"

The last note was punctuated by Toothless and Stormfly, who both raised their heads and shot bursts of fire into the sky, creating a dazzling lights display that made the moment complete.

As applause rang out from both the ocean and the boat, Hiccup held Melody out, and Stoick took the baby girl into one of his beefy arms. His expression was one of utter rapture. It was a look Hiccup had never seen on his face before. It was rather endearing.

"This is a momentous occasion!" Stoick called, turning atop his pillar of water so that he faced the merpeople crowded below. "Today marks the day when the land and the sea unite forever! One world joined under the sun!" He gestured lovingly at Melody. "This child, born of both land and sea, represents a new beginning…the beginning of an era of peace and harmony between humans and merfolk, a peace that will last for all time!"

There was a great cheering at this as everyone celebrated the sea king's promise. Hiccup looked over at Astrid, who leaned forward and kissed him, and in that moment, he felt that nothing in all the world could have destroyed his happiness. Stoick handed Melody back to her father, who carefully positioned her in the crook of his arm once again, smiling.

"Whoa!" yelled a voice, and there was a sudden crash. Hiccup looked up in shock, and then he laughed as Wodensfang, returning from his mission, backed away from the ship's main mast, shaking his head as if to clear it. "Who put this thing here?" he muttered. Then he swooped down and landed on the ship's rail. "Am I late for the party?" he asked.

Fishlegs rolled his eyes. "No surprise there," he whispered to Meatlug, who warbled an agreement.

Hiccup laughed good-naturedly. "No, Wodensfang," he said. "You're just in time."

He held out Melody, and Wodensfang peered down at the little girl in awe. "Whoa," he said again, and then he frowned. "Hey, what's with the doodle-dab in her hair?"

As Hiccup and Astrid laughed, Stoick replied in a voice of forced calm, "I believe it is called a hair band. It is something humans use for decorating their hair."

"Well whaddaya know?" Wodensfang remarked with a laugh. "Who'd have thought the king was an expert on human stuff?"

Stoick shook his head, looking as though he was trying to maintain some semblance of patience. But before anyone could say anything else, Melody yawned widely, and her eyes started to droop. "Looks like it's nap time," Hiccup remarked, and he started rocking Melody back and forth, humming a quiet little lullaby. In no time at all, she was fast asleep in his arms.

Hiccup looked up at Stoick in time to see the look of warm approval in his eyes, and he smiled. Everything was as it should be.


	4. How They Met

How They Met

**A/N: Wow, it's been a long time since I posted anything in this AU…sorry for the wait! **

**This story takes place before the events of **_**Out of the Sea**_**, only by about a year or two. I'd say Hiccup is 14 or 15 at this point. Enjoy!**

Hiccup took a quick look around him before swimming beyond Hyacinth's boundaries, feeling his heart lift. Finally! He was free! Free from his father's never-ending lectures on how to rule a kingdom, free from the high expectations and constant judging stares of the merpeople who all wanted him to be the perfect little prince, free to do whatever he pleased and to be who he really was without putting up a front. He stretched his arms out and flipped his fins, propelling himself through the sea as fast as he could go, relishing the feel of water rushing past his face, pushing his auburn hair flat to his scalp.

"Hey Hiccup!"

He pulled up, grumbling under his breath as he twisted around to see his best friend Fishlegs swimming toward him. He barely stopped himself from glowering. So he wasn't as free as he'd initially thought. Still, though…Fishlegs was all right. At the very least he wouldn't complain if Hiccup wanted to do something un-princely.

Fishlegs approached him, panting slightly. "You sure do swim fast," he puffed.

Hiccup shrugged. "I guess being a talking fishbone has some advantages," he remarked. Then he frowned. "Where's Meatlug?" he added, noticing the Gronckle's conspicuous absence. Fishlegs hardly went anywhere without his trusty dragon.

"Oh, she's sleeping," Fishlegs replied, gesturing vaguely in the direction they'd come from, toward the kingdom. "Gronckles do love their sleep."

Hiccup hummed but didn't say anything, turning away and continuing his swim, slowing down so that his friend could keep up. Sighing quietly, Fishlegs followed. "You know you could always borrow one of the dragons from the stable, right?" he asked.

Hiccup stopped swimming again and whirled around to face him. "It's not the same," he said. "Believe me, I've ridden quite a few of the dragons around the palace, but not one of them…you know…_gets _me. You know what I mean?"

Fishlegs didn't, but he nodded regardless. He'd heard all this before, of course. Being the only merman his age that didn't have a dragon of his own was a sore spot for Hiccup, and he vented his frustrations frequently.

"I mean, how hard can it be?" he went on, continuing his swim. "It wasn't that hard for you and Meatlug to bond, right?"

"Right," Fishlegs said. "We rode around, spent some time together, and pretty soon she was my dragon and no one else's. I can't explain it, Hiccup. That kind of bond…it just kind of _happens_. There's no real rhyme or reason to…"

He stopped as a noise reached their ears, and both of them looked up. Far, far above them, up at the surface, there was some kind of disturbance. "What in Thor's name…?" Fishlegs muttered, frowning. "Is that a storm?"

"I don't think so," Hiccup said, and there was an odd note in his voice, a note Fishlegs had heard before. Heard and didn't like. It meant that he was curious and about to go do something that was wild and reckless without thinking about it. "I think…I think it might be humans."

Fishlegs' heart sank. Perfect. Humans. Just what he needed. "Oh no, Hiccup, please don't—"

But Hiccup was already heading up to the surface to investigate and did not hear him. Groaning, Fishlegs followed him. "I'm going to regret this," he muttered.

Hiccup stopped a few feet below what he now knew to be the keel of a ship and hesitated, sensing it was unsafe to get any closer. The boat was rocking back and forth violently, and he thought it was in serious danger of tipping over. He could hear muffled shouts and screams from above, but he couldn't make out what the humans aboard were saying. He darted back and forth under the hull, wondering what could possibly be causing so much commotion.

His unasked questions were answered quite suddenly when, without any warning, something big splashed into the water just in front of him.

Hiccup gasped and drew back in fright. Then he paused and observed the object intently. He felt his heart stop.

It was a dragon. A big, black, powerful-looking dragon. And it was tangled in a net.

The moment he realized this, the people in the boat started trying to haul the dragon out of the water. The beast roared and thrashed, making their task difficult, yet still he was slowly lifted back toward the surface.

Dragon trappers. These humans must be dragon trappers.

Hiccup's heart grew cold. His father had warned him of the evils of humans but he'd always dismissed his tales. Stoick had a tendency to believe the worst about anyone and anything, and he'd always believed that, while evil surely existed above the surface, most humans were likely quite nice.

But these humans were clearly not among them. These were the ones his father had been talking about. These were the kind of humans responsible for his mother's death…

It was this last thought that drove him to action. He swam forward and seized the rope net in his hands. The dragon, still jerking madly about, paused for just a second, his big green eyes widening in surprise, but Hiccup barely acknowledged him. Instead, he started to pull on the net. The dragon's ascent was slowed as the humans hauling him in met with more resistance, but one merman wasn't enough to completely stop them.

Two mermen, on the other hand, were.

Fishlegs, who had hovered uncertainly nearby, darted into the foray to help the prince, and together the two boys pulled and tugged and heaved until, at last, the net came free from the hands holding it above.

"We did it!" Hiccup cried.

"Yeah, we did it," Fishlegs agreed, though he didn't sound nearly so elated. "Now let's get out of here before they trap us too!"

But Hiccup ignored him, shifting his attention to the dragon. He was still tangled up in the net and struggling to get free, sinking rapidly to the ocean floor. His heart hammering, Hiccup followed, his eyes roving over the net, trying to find an opening or a weak spot and seeing none.

The dragon landed on the seabed, and as he did he looked up and met eyes with Hiccup. The merman prince inhaled sharply as he gazed into the giant green orbs. The pupils were narrowed into slits, though as he watched they seemed to dilate slightly, as if the creature realized that this runt had saved him somehow.

Then the moment passed, and Hiccup looked around for anything he could use to break the net. His eyes landed on a sharp stone lying a few feet away, and he seized it, raising it to the cords and starting to cut them.

"Uh…are you sure that's a good idea?" Fishlegs asked nervously. "That dragon doesn't look too happy."

"I can't just leave him here," Hiccup replied without looking up from his work. "Almost got it…there!"

The net fell away, and the dragon unfurled his great wings with a roar of relief. Hiccup's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull. Now that he was free and clearly visible, the prince could recognize him for what he was. "Sweet Odin," he breathed. "He's a…"

"A Night Fury!" Fishlegs squeaked. "I didn't know they still existed! The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself!" He looked as if he might faint.

The Night Fury observed them both imperiously for a moment, apparently trying to decide whether or not he should attack. Then he looked down at one of his paws and growled. Following his gaze, Hiccup saw why: his leg was bleeding. It must have been cut by the net in all his struggling.

Hiccup took a piece of seaweed and approached the dragon cautiously. "Hey there, boy," he said softly, easily. The dragon stared at him, wary. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to take a look at that wound there. It looks pretty nasty. Is it all right if I come closer?"

The Night Fury did not respond, so Hiccup swam a little nearer. The dragon still did not show any sign of aggression, choosing instead to study this strange half-human half-fish creature that for some reason was trying to help him. Hiccup took this as a good sign and reached out, seaweed in hand, and started to gently wipe away some of the blood. As it turned out, the cut wasn't as bad as it first looked, so he wrapped it up and backed up a little. "There," he said, looking back up into the dragon's eyes. "You're pretty lucky, you know? It's gonna heal in no time."

The Night Fury let out a faint noise, a warble, and Hiccup noticed that his pupils were large, the eyes warm and unthreatening. Feeling bold, the merman prince reached out to touch his snout. The dragon's eyes narrowed and he growled softly in warning, and Hiccup pulled his hand back. The dragon's demeanor immediately relaxed.

"Okay…" Hiccup muttered to himself. Then he had an idea. "Hey Fishlegs," he said, glancing back at his friend. "Do you have any food on you?"

Fishlegs sighed and reached into a bag he had slung over his shoulder. "I had a feeling I wasn't going to get a chance to enjoy this," he remarked sadly as he pulled a dead fish from its depths.

Hiccup took it from him with a hurried "Thanks," and held it out for the dragon to see. His eyes widened at once and he reached out to sniff it warily. Then he opened his mouth. Hiccup frowned, gazing down at empty gums. "Huh…" he said. "Toothless? I could've sworn you had…"

All at once the dragon's mouth filled with teeth and he snatched the fish out of the prince's grasp, chewing and swallowing it in a matter of seconds. Hiccup gasped and pulled his fingers back, suddenly in fear of losing them, staring at the Night Fury as he licked his lips in satisfaction.

"…teeth…" he finished faintly.

The not-so-toothless dragon turned his eyes to the prince and warbled faintly, reaching out to sniff him. "Ah…" Hiccup swam a pace or two back. "Fishlegs, do you have anything else?"

But Fishlegs shook his head. "That was it, I'm afraid."

Hiccup stared up at the Night Fury as he loomed over him, and for a wild moment he thought the dragon was going to try eating _him _next. After all, he did have a fish's tail. Perhaps he would taste like a fish. What a feast he would make.

Then the dragon starting hawking and gagging, and before Hiccup could realize what was going on, he had regurgitated half the fish, which drifted down to rest on the seafloor just beneath Hiccup's fins. Hiccup blinked, looking from the Night Fury, to the fish's remains, and back again. The dragon rumbled quietly, also glancing down at the fish. Hiccup frowned, nonplussed.

Then his face paled. "Oh Thor…" he moaned. Then he reached down and picked up the slimy, half-digested fish. _This should be easy_, he thought. _You eat fish all the time. Just don't think about where it's been and you'll…nope, too late. I know where it's been. _

Nevertheless, he raised the fish to his mouth and took a bite, grimacing in disgust. With the morsel still in his mouth, he looked back up at the dragon, who nodded in approval and gulped, indicating that he should swallow. Hiccup barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes as he obeyed. Thinking he might just hurl, he grinned.

The dragon peered curiously at him, observing his expression. Then, to Hiccup's amazement, he tried to mimic it, retracting his teeth and stretching his lips back in a close approximation of a smile. The sight was rather endearing.

Without really thinking about it, Hiccup slowly reached his hand out again toward the dragon. The Night Fury's teeth popped back into place and he growled faintly as before. Hiccup withdrew his arm, but this time he decided to try again. But first, he closed his eyes and twisted his body away, putting himself in a completely vulnerable and submissive stance.

Then he held his arm out and waited.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs hissed. "What are you doing?!"

Hiccup didn't answer. He merely waited, his heart hammering, wondering if perhaps he was about to lose his hand. The seconds ticked by, but he resisted the urge to look, holding his breath…

And then he felt something firm and smooth press into his waiting palm.

Hiccup found it hard to breathe for a moment. He looked around to see the dragon's snout pressed into his hand, his big green eyes closed. In that endless second, Hiccup felt as if the entire ocean had been turned upside-down. _This is it!_ he realized. _This is what happens when you bond with a dragon. It's like…like finding a long-lost best friend. _

The dragon opened his eyes again and drew back, and Fishlegs whispered, "Wow…I've never heard of it happening that fast! You've finally got your dragon, Hiccup! This is great!"

Hiccup wholeheartedly agreed with him, but he was too overcome with joy to say a word.

…

"No! Absolutely not! I forbid it!"

Hiccup's jaw dropped. This certainly was not the reaction he'd been expecting. "What? But Dad—!"

"No buts!" Stoick barked. "For Thor's sake, Hiccup, of all the dragons in the ocean, you had to pick a _Night Fury_?! The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself?! What in the name of all the gods possessed you to even consider…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

"But Toothless would never harm anyone!" Hiccup said earnestly. "You know as well as I do that dragons are good creatures, Dad!"

Stoick blinked. "Toothless?" he repeated, incredulous. He looked over at the dragon standing next to the prince, who chose that moment to yawn widely. He didn't think he'd seen anything less toothless in his entire life. "You named that thing _Toothless_?"

"He has retractable teeth," Hiccup explained hurriedly. "The point is that we've learned a lot about dragons over the past several years, Dad. They're not the mindless killing monsters that we once thought they were. So why is it such a big deal that Toothless is a Night Fury?"

Stoick sighed. "Son, think for a moment," he said with the air of one struggling to be patient. "Yes, we've learned a lot over the years. But a Night Fury…Hiccup, there are some who believe that they don't even exist, that they're just fairy tale creatures made up to scare little children. What kind of reaction do you think we'd get when everyone realized that, not only were they real, but there was one living here in the palace?"

Hiccup considered. "I imagine they'd be shocked at first, maybe a little frightened," he conceded. "But once they got used to it and learned that he's just like any other dragon, they'd be fine…"

"Hiccup, I just can't risk it," Stoick said in his most authoritative, my-word-is-law voice. "I have a kingdom to run and can't deal with frightened merpeople who are convinced that having a Night Fury in their midst spells certain doom for them. It's just not worth the hassle. Now release the dragon immediately." He softened slightly and added, "I'm sure you'll find another soon…"

But Hiccup was already storming from the room, his fists clenched in anger. Toothless swam along behind him, rumbling in bewilderment.

Hiccup finally stopped swimming once they were safely beyond the borders of the kingdom once again. "I can't believe him!" he burst out, and Toothless crooned in sympathy. "I just can't believe him! To let a silly superstition take control of our lives like that…!" He growled in anger and sat down upon a rock. Toothless warbled and settled down next to him, nudging him gently with his muzzle. Hiccup looked up at the dragon and couldn't help but smile.

Reaching up to stroke his new friend's head, he murmured, "How does he expect me to just get over you? He knows how long it's taken me to find a dragon to bond with. Does he really think that it will be easy for me to let you go and find another?" He snorted and shook his head. "He has no idea…"

He hesitated for a moment, and then he released his sadness and frustration in a very different way: through song.

He took a deep breath, familiarized himself with a melody that played in his head, and started to sing.

"_He never hears me__  
_

_Although he has ears he__  
_

_Refuses to understand__  
_

_He nearly sees me__  
_

_He doesn't believe he__  
_

_Can let me be who I am_" _  
_

Toothless cocked his head in confusion. Was this normal behavior for half-breeds? Hiccup continued to stroke the dragon's sleek black scales as he kept singing. _  
_

"_What am I to do?__  
_

_There's so much of me in you_"

Then he straightened and his voice became a little stronger, more daring as he jumped into the chorus: _  
_

"_He may tie the ropes__  
_

_But he can't hold our hopes__  
_

_That someday__  
_

_We'll break away__  
_

_And we'll ride, you and me__  
_

_To the edge of the edge of the sea__  
_

_To be free from his undertow_"

His smile flickered as he added: _  
_

"_But how I don't know_" _  
_

He looked up at Toothless again, and the dragon purred. He'd determined he liked the sound of his new half-human friend's singing voice. Hiccup smiled weakly, and he decided on the spot that he was going to disobey his father. He couldn't pick and choose what dragon he bonded with any more than Stoick could pick and choose how his son turned out. Sure, he'd have to be careful: Toothless couldn't accompany him back to the palace. But he could always sneak away for visits whenever he could…

Emboldened by his decision, he rose from the rock. Toothless roared quietly, and Hiccup shushed him before continuing his song. _  
_

"_Toothless, be quiet__  
_

_Come on, let's try it__  
_

_So many worlds to explore_"

He paused, looking out at the big, wide ocean stretching out before him. It was dangerous, he knew. There was a lot that could go wrong. Looking back at Toothless, he admitted: _  
_

"_I don't have a plan__  
_

_You'll just have to trust my hand_"

Toothless didn't seem bothered by this, and he started quivering excitedly. Hiccup went on: _  
_

"_He may be wise__  
_

_But we still can surprise him__  
_

_Someday__  
_

_We'll break away__  
_

_And we'll ride, you and me__  
_

_To the edge of the edge of the sea_"

He rose up and settled himself on Toothless' back. The dragon barked happily as Hiccup finished his song, holding the final notes for several seconds: _  
_

"_To be free from his undertow__  
_

_I can't wait to know_"

Then he ended with a shout: "_Let's go!_"

And Toothless took off into the gathering night.

…

Hiccup continued to visit Toothless in secret, sneaking away from the palace whenever the opportunity arose. He told no one, not even Fishlegs, where he was going or why, and while his absences were noticed, no one gave much thought to it. They all assumed that the prince was merely off exploring the seafloor and didn't bother looking into the matter further. Every day without fail Hiccup and his dragon friend would go for swims all over the sea, sweeping over the coral fields, diving into the deep chasms, hurtling over the rock formations, and speeding through open ocean. They grew to live for the moments they spent with each other, and their bond grew stronger with every day. Hiccup hated having to say good-bye to Toothless at the end of each visit, but he was able to cheer himself with the promise of the next afternoon's sojourn.

This went on for several weeks.

And then one day, the kingdom was attacked by a rogue dragon.

A Monstrous Nightmare, to be exact. Where it had come from no one knew, but the people of Hyacinth suddenly found themselves in the middle of a horrible battle. The beast swam from house to house, shrieking and roaring at the top of its lungs and snapping at anything that moved.

Stoick called the royal guards and their dragons together to fight off the creature. "Stay here where it is safe!" he ordered his two children.

"No way!" Hiccup's sister Camicazi exclaimed. "Me and Fireworm can handle that thing!" (Fireworm was her dragon.) "She's a Nightmare too! It'll be a great fight!"

But Stoick was adamant. "I don't want you getting near that thing," he said firmly. "Either of you," he added, looking at Hiccup.

"Dad, I know dragons!" Hiccup said. "You might need—"

"Stay!" Stoick barked, and there was no arguing with him. He swam off, leaving his two children alone in the palace.

Camicazi turned and swam away at top speed. "Cami?" Hiccup called after her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Fireworm!" she yelled over her shoulder. "We can totally fight that old meanie!"

"Dad said to stay here," Hiccup reminded her, though even to his own ears the words sounded halfhearted.

"Oh come on, Hiccup!" Camicazi said exasperatedly. "You're not seriously going to sit back here and do nothing, are you?"

Hiccup's hesitation lasted only a moment.

"Let's go!" he said, swimming after her.

…

Stoick was not happy to see a Monstrous Nightmare ravaging his kingdom. But he was even less happy to see his children disobeying his direct orders.

Camicazi brought Fireworm in close enough for Hiccup to dismount and drift in front of its face. From afar, Stoick watched with mounting horror and fury as his son tried to placate the angry dragon, holding his hands up and speaking in soft, soothing tones. But the dragon was too furious and agitated by the commotion around it to be calmed.

So it attacked instead.

Hiccup's yells of terror echoed throughout the town surrounding the palace as he swam in circles, trying to avoid the Nightmare's flashing teeth. "Hiccup!" the king roared, darting forward, but his path to his son was blocked by the angry dragon's tail, which whipped around and smacked him hard across the face.

"Get it, Fireworm!" Camicazi cried, but her own Nightmare was a fair bit smaller than the wild one, and she was hesitant to come too close.

Which meant the dragon's entire attention was focused on Hiccup.

The prince swam as fast as his fins could move him up and down and left and right, always only a matter of inches out of the Nightmare's gaping maw. He was at a total loss as to what he could do. If the dragon could not be soothed into submission – and it clearly could not be soothed – then there was nothing for him to do but swim for his life.

But he was quickly tiring, and it was only a matter of time before he failed to move fast enough. And then…

Camicazi gave him a few seconds' reprieve by hurling a rock at the charging reptile, but that only distracted it for a moment or two before it returned to the chase. Hiccup darted left, and the dragon careened into a building, smashing it to rubble and throwing chunks of stone all over the place. One sizable piece hit Hiccup over the back of the head, and he went down in a spiral, hitting the seafloor with a pained gasp.

Then he looked up in horror at his approaching death.

The dragon roared down at him, its mouth opening wide. He could count each and every tooth stretching out toward him.

He closed his eyes tight.

"HICCUP!" Stoick bellowed.

And then every head turned at the sound of an unearthly screech. Even Hiccup's eyes popped open, for he of course knew what was making that battle cry.

It was a Night Fury.

Toothless, alerted by the sounds of Hiccup's yells, had streaked into the kingdom, following the noises of battle, and he attacked the Nightmare with every ounce of ferocity a dragon could possibly possess. His teeth were bared, his eyes reduced to slits, his body tensed in rage. He was truly a terrifying sight. "Night Fury!" several people whispered in tones of awe and fear, but Hiccup wasn't paying attention to anyone except his best friend. Toothless seemed to be holding his own fairly well, but it was fierce battle with blood shed on both sides.

It finally ended when Toothless got the upper hand – or claw – and pinned the Nightmare to the ocean floor, roaring in its ear. The other dragon whined and shrank in submission and fear, and when the Night Fury released it, it swam away as fast as it could, never to return.

Toothless then turned to Hiccup, his eyes returning to their usual warm state. He crooned softly, and the prince swam up to him, throwing his arms around the dragon's neck in a grateful, relieved embrace. "Thank Thor," he moaned. "Thank Thor you're all right."

Then he drew back to look at his father.

Stoick's expression was totally and completely blank. His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open in shock. His hammer was resting at his side, completely forgotten.

Then he seemed to reawaken. "Hiccup," he said, swimming forward. "Are you all right, son?"

He pulled the prince into a bone-crushing hug that rendered it hard for Hiccup to say much, but he did manage to gasp, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Stoick released him, and Hiccup drew in several deep breaths. "Why did you disobey me?" Stoick asked, though he sounded as if he already knew the answer.

"Well," Hiccup said a little sheepishly. "I thought that maybe I could calm it down on my own. I didn't figure on it being so…well…angry…"

Stoick sighed and shook his head. "At least you're okay." Then he looked at the Night Fury, and Hiccup stiffened. Surely he wasn't about to send Toothless away again, was he? Not after he'd saved them all like that?

"You've been spending time with this dragon, haven't you?" he asked in a voice totally without inflection. "That's where you've been going off to every day, isn't it?"

Hiccup nodded, waiting for his father to berate him and hoping Toothless would be able to escape the king's anger.

But Stoick said, "I don't like that you disobeyed me. But I can admit when I am wrong. This dragon has proven to me that he cares about you, that you share a bond that cannot be severed. It would be cruel to force you two apart once again."

Hiccup smiled up at him. "Thank you, Dad," he said, reaching up to stroke Toothless' forehead. "Thank you so much."

Stoick nodded, also smiling, and then turned to address the merpeople watching with wide, frightened, and confused eyes. "As you have all seen," he said to his audience, "Night Furies are not the monsters we once believed them to be. They are not the offspring of lightning and death, but merely dragons like any other. And this one here…" He gestured toward Toothless. "…has shown to have a heart as pure and strong as any dragon's in all the sea. He is my son's friend and companion, willing to put his very life on the line to protect him. I know it will be hard for some of you, but we must all put our every effort into accepting the Night Fury as one of us, for he has proven himself worthy."

It took a few moments, but then one of the watching mermen bowed in acknowledgement of their king's command. Another imitated him, and then another and another until everyone was kneeling to accept Toothless the Night Fury. Hiccup beamed up at his father. "Thanks, Dad," he murmured.

"You're welcome, son." Stoick smiled, but then his expression slipped a little when his eyes moved over the ruined house that the Nightmare had crashed into. "Hmm," he said, and then he looked back at Hiccup.

"Uh-oh," Hiccup muttered. He knew that look.

"Since you disobeyed me," Stoick said, his smile returning, "I think you and your sister ought to help the owner of this building rebuild. Don't you agree, son?"

Hiccup sighed. What could he possibly say? Except…

"Yes, Dad…"

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, the song "Edge of the Edge of the Sea" is from **_**The Little Mermaid **_**TV show. **

**Also, I'm hoping to start work on **_**Return to the Sea**_** pretty soon. The outline is done and has been sitting in limbo on my computer for months now, so I think I ought to get started on it. I'll probably put more effort into finishing **_**Hiccup the Useless**_** first (not to mention the six or seven other stories I've got lined up), but once that's done then hopefully you'll start seeing the first chapters of my new sequel. I hope you'll enjoy it. **


	5. Let Me Show You

Let Me Show You

**A/N: Just a short bit of Hiccstrid fluff. It's set only a few months after **_**Out of the Sea**_**, six at the absolute most. Enjoy! **

"Hiccup, what are you up to?" Astrid asked as her husband led her down to the docks.

"You'll see," Hiccup replied, his voice trembling with excitement. "It's a surprise."

Astrid huffed half-heartedly. "You know I'm not much of one for surprises," she said. "The last big surprise I got was finding out the boy I loved was half-fish."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "This is a good surprise, I promise."

Astrid sighed but said nothing more, allowing Hiccup to lead her down to the pier.

Stoick was there waiting for them. "Good morning, son," he said, waving as they approached. "And Astrid. Nice to see you both again."

"It's good to see you too," Astrid replied, looking suspiciously at her father-in-law. "Are you in on this big surprise as well?"

Stoick's eyes were sparkling. "Now that you mention it, I am, lass," he answered. He then looked over at his son and added, "I'll let Hiccup do the explaining, though."

Astrid turned her eyes to her husband expectantly.

"Well," Hiccup began, forcing himself to stay calm, "you know how you've been asking about what it's like to live under the sea?"

"Yes," Astrid said slowly.

"Well, I've tried to explain it to you the best I can," Hiccup went on. "But words can only convey so much, and they don't really do it justice. So I thought, what if I could show you instead?"

Astrid blinked. "Show me?" she repeated, and then she looked at Stoick, who was carrying his magic hammer in one hand. Her eyes widened in realization. "You mean…"

"I thought Dad could change us both into merpeople," Hiccup confirmed. "Just for the day. And then I could show you all the beauties and wonders that I've tried to tell you about."

Astrid looked from Hiccup to Stoick and back again. "Are you serious?" She sounded hopeful. She turned her gaze to the Sea King. "Can you do that?"

"Of course, lass," Stoick said with a laugh. "I changed my son into a human. Turning you both into merpeople won't be a problem."

Still Astrid hesitated. "I…I don't know," she said, peering nervously into the water. "It seems so…risky. You do remember that I almost drowned out there, right?"

"But that won't happen this time," Hiccup said patiently. "You'll be able to breathe underwater. Drowning is pretty much impossible. Besides, I'll be right there beside you. I won't let anything bad happen." When she still didn't look entirely convinced, he held out his hand. "Come on, Astrid. Please. Let me show you."

Astrid eyed his hand for a moment longer. Then a small smile turned the corners of her mouth, and she reached out to entwine her fingers with his. "All right," she said. "Let's do it."

Beaming, Stoick swam a few paces back, holding up his hammer. "All right. Hiccup, you first."

Hiccup nodded, backed up a couple of steps, and then ran off the pier and dove into the water. At the apex of his dive, Stoick shot him with a bolt of blue energy from his hammer, but he had vanished beneath the surface before Astrid could see the magic take effect.

When Hiccup resurfaced, she saw that his clothes had disappeared, and it their place was a long, silver-green fish tail.

He leapt out of the water, somersaulting in the air before splashing back into the sea. He surfaced again, running his hands through his wet hair, and cried, "Oh, it's good to be back!" Then he called to Astrid, "Your turn, milady!"

Astrid took a deep breath, stepped back, and took off at a run, propelling herself off the dock. As she fell, Stoick leveled the hammer at her and cast the spell. She was engulfed in blue light, and then she hit the water and slipped beneath the surface.

At once she felt the magic work its way through her. Her clothes vanished and her legs fused together, sprouting scales and two large, semi-transparent fins. She gaped down at her new silver-blue tail in amazement, quite forgetting to surface to where Hiccup and Stoick were waiting for her. "Oh my…" she murmured, and then she inhaled sharply. She'd just talked underwater! And breathed!

She heard a faint chuckle and looked up to see her husband and father-in-law descending toward her. "It's truly something, isn't it?" Hiccup said.

Lost for words, Astrid nodded. "I…it's…I don't know what to say!" she admitted.

"You don't have to say anything, lass," Stoick said with a chortle. "Your face says it all."

Indeed it did: her eyes were alight with awe and wonder as they gazed down at her new tail, admiring the way the scales shimmered in the sunlight streaming in from above. She couldn't believe it. She was a _mermaid! _She experimented a little: she flipped her fins, propelling herself through the water a few feet. She repeated the motion with more effort, and she shot forward, colliding with Hiccup, who caught her in his arms. "Whoa, careful there," he laughed. Then his voice died in his throat as he realized their faces were mere inches apart.

Astrid realized it too and, grinning, she closed the distance by kissing him. Hiccup's eyes flew open in shock but soon fluttered closed as a blissful, if slightly goofy, expression crossed his features.

When they broke apart, Astrid said, "Thank you, Hiccup. This…this is amazing!"

"You're welcome," Hiccup replied weakly. Then, recovering slightly, he added with a chuckle, "And you haven't even seen anything yet!"

This was soon rectified. Stoick led the young couple back to Hyacinth, glancing back occasionally and grinning at his son and daughter-in-law. Hiccup, delighted to be back in the sea after so long away, couldn't resist spiraling and spinning and somersaulting all over the place. Astrid giggled and joined him, getting a feel for her tail, her hair unraveling from its braid and waving out in a golden halo. "This is fun!" she declared after several minutes of this, holding her arms in front of her and corkscrewing through the water.

Hiccup chuckled and agreed. As much as he loved being human, he couldn't deny that it was wonderful to be back in his natural form. With legs he tended to be a little clumsy, and endearingly so, in Astrid's opinion. But here, there was sheer power and grace in his every movement, power and grace that he had no hope of imitating in the world above. And it was a welcome treat to get to experience it once more.

Soon they reached Hyacinth, pausing atop a rock that towered above the kingdom Hiccup had called home for sixteen years. Astrid's mouth fell open as her eyes fell on the great palace, standing tall and proud in the center of the town. Right then and there she decided that she'd never seen anything so magnificent in all her life.

"You mean…you used to live here?" she asked, turning to gape at Hiccup.

"Yep," Hiccup replied, grinning sheepishly at her. "This was my home. I was born and raised in these waters. I grew up in that castle. Toothless and I would swim all around here. It…it was nice."

Astrid's face clouded over for a moment. Hiccup noticed and grew concerned. "What's wrong?"

She didn't reply for a moment or two. Then, slowly, she said, "It's just…so overwhelming. All of this…it's so wonderful. It's unlike anything I've ever seen. And…" She looked at her husband, her eyes filled with confusion and disbelief. "…and you gave it all up…for me?"

Hiccup's face relaxed as he understood. "Yes," he replied simply, taking her hand in his. "I gave up all this, because without you my life had no meaning. All of this…" He gestured to the kingdom below. "…meant nothing to me if I couldn't be by your side. You complete me, Astrid. You are my other half, my everything…without you I am nothing. So of course I was willing to give up all this for you." He cupped her cheek with his free hand, gently forcing her to look into his eyes. He saw that hers were swimming with unshed tears. "And I haven't regretted it for a moment since." He kissed her tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Astrid replied weakly, falling into his arms.

Hiccup smiled and held her for a few minutes. Then he drew back and said, "Would you like the grand tour?"

Astrid grinned and nodded.

They spent the whole day swimming around Hyacinth. The merpeople were all delighted to see their prince again and Astrid was welcomed graciously into their midst. They met Fishlegs and Camicazi, both of whom were overjoyed to be reunited with Hiccup. Fishlegs showed Astrid his dragon Meatlug while Cami talked girl stuff with her. (Hiccup, knowing he was way out of his element here, wisely stayed back and helped Fishlegs feed Meatlug through the girls' conversation.)

Later that afternoon, Hiccup and Astrid found themselves sitting together on one of the palace's balconies, gazing out over the kingdom below. Astrid's head rested on Hiccup's shoulder, and their hands were clasped tightly together.

"Did you have fun today?" Hiccup asked after a while.

Astrid nodded. "Yes, I did. It was utterly magical. Thank you for bringing me here, Hiccup." She chuckled and added, "This is one surprise I actually liked."

Hiccup grinned. "Happy to be of service, milady." Then he yelped, for Astrid had just sat up straight and punched him hard on the shoulder. "What in Odin's name…?!"

"That's for making me cry earlier," Astrid informed him.

Hiccup huffed and asked, "Is this how it's always going to be?"

Astrid didn't answer. Instead, she kissed him gently yet passionately on the lips. Once again, his eyes opened wide in surprise before his face relaxed and he returned the kiss. "And that," she told him as she drew back, "is for everything else."

Hiccup smiled at her, feeling his heart swell with delight. She was his wife, this woman he'd given up everything for, and he loved her more than anything in the whole word, on land or in the sea. So he pulled her close to him, allowing their tails to twist together, their fins drifting about gently in the current.

"I could get used to it," he remarked.

Astrid just smiled in response.

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying these one-shots. :) Oh, and in case you weren't aware of it yet, the sequel **_**Return to the Sea **_**has officially begun. The first chapter is posted, so by all means go check it out if you haven't already. I hope you enjoy it! **


	6. Battle at Sea

Battle at Sea

**A/N: The following story is an alternate battle sequence for **_**Out of the Sea**_**, drawing more from the Broadway musical adaptation of Disney's **_**The Little Mermaid**_**. In this reworking, the Sea Witch Excellinor possesses a magic shell (not the one worn around her neck), which is the source of her powers. It is part of a set, the other half being Stoick's magic hammer, and when the two are combined they grant their holder all the powers of the seas. (In Disney's musical, Triton and Ursula are actually siblings, and the trident and shell were gifts to them from their father Poseidon. I've dropped the sibling angle for the reworking, but the two items still act as two parts of a whole.) **

**Here's the setup: Hiccup knows about the magic shell and has heard that without it, Excellinor and Alvin will die. When Excellinor turned Alvin into the human Vanick, she bestowed him with Hiccup's voice. (There is no need for the necklace in this version.) The wedding party on the ship is underway, and Wodensfang has just reported to Hiccup and Fishlegs that Vanick is really Alvin in disguise, using Hiccup's voice…**

Hiccup wasn't paying attention to Wodensfang anymore. He looked over at the sun. It had almost vanished from the sky. He only had minutes to act.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs called, and the prince turned toward the merman. "I'm going to get your father. He must know about this. You do whatever you can to get that kiss!" And without another word he dove into the water and vanished.

Hiccup turned and marched toward Vanick, black rage rising in his chest. How dare they?! How dare the Sea Witch and her son interfere like this?! They had a deal!

Vanick looked around at him as he drew near, Toothless and Wodensfang flanking him. "Hiccup?" Astrid asked, sounding confused at the expression of hatred spreading across her friend's face. "What are you—"

Hiccup pulled his arm back and punched Vanick as hard as he could. Several people gasped in shock as their future chief staggered backward. Astrid cried out in surprise and covered her mouth with her hands. Gobber, on the other hand, laughed and murmured, "Go get 'im, lad."

Hiccup turned his eyes to Astrid, who looked as though she couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed. His face softened, his eyes taking on a pleading expression. He reached out and took one of her limp hands in his own, ignoring the bewildered stares of the other Vikings. Behind him, Vanick was staring up at the merman prince in rage, rubbing his aching jaw. But he hesitated to rise: Toothless was standing over him, all of his teeth exposed in a furious snarl.

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, though of course no sound came out. But that didn't stop him from mouthing the words, "I…I love you." He then braced himself. This was his last chance. If she didn't love him, not even in the slightest, then it was all over. He had nothing more to lose now.

Astrid gaped at him for a moment longer. He could tell that she'd understood him, though he couldn't see if she shared his feelings or not. His heart hammered in his chest, and he resisted the urge to look at the sun. Surely he was down to his final minutes by now…if she didn't make a decision soon…

Vanick stood up and stepped toward them. "You little fool," he snarled, and Hiccup felt a wave of unreality sweep over him. Vanick was indeed using the merman prince's voice to speak with. "You'll pay for that—"

"Enough, Vanick!" Astrid said sharply, and her fiancé froze in his tracks, stunned. She didn't even look at him. She had eyes only for Hiccup. Slowly, tremulously, she reached up and stroked his cheek with her free hand. "I…I've been blind," she murmured. "I was so consumed by finding the voice of the one who had saved me that I paid no attention to what was right in front of me the whole time."

Hiccup's breathing hitched. Did that mean…could it be that she…?

Astrid turned to look at her intended. "Vanick, I…I'm sorry, but I can't marry you."

A collective gasp went up among the party guests, though Hiccup noticed that Gobber merely smiled proudly. Astrid returned her gaze to Hiccup and went on, "I love you, Hiccup. I think I have for some time now, and I was just too distracted to realize it. Please forgive me."

Hiccup's heart soared. He took her into her arms and hugged her in delight. She laughed and returned his embrace. He drew back, his arms still wrapped around her, and slowly, hesitantly, he inclined his head forward to kiss her. Still smiling, Astrid imitated him, her eyes fluttering closed as the space between them closed.

"Astrid, no!" Vanick screamed.

Hiccup and Astrid's lips just brushed against each other once again.

And then the sun finally set.

Hiccup gasped as pain shot down his legs. He wobbled and then sank down to the deck as his limbs joined together, the skin fusing and sprouting scales, his leggings ripping to make room for the new appendage, a pair of fins growing from where his feet had been moments before. He was a merman again.

"You're too late!" Vanick cackled triumphantly. "You're too late!"

Hiccup looked up at Astrid and gestured sadly at his newly-formed tail. He didn't know how he could possibly explain all this to her. She gaped down at him, eyes wide and unbelieving.

But she never got a chance to speak. There was a splash followed by several screams as the hideous form of Excellinor rose from the water, her evil laughter mingling with her son's as she leered down at the merman prince. In her arms she held the magic shell, which glowed red. Hiccup stared up at her in horror as she reached out and seized him in one of her tentacles, lifting him into the air. "Oh look, such a gorgeous sunset!" she crowed. "And on the third day too! Time's up, you lose!"

And then, with Hiccup trapped in her clutches, she dove back into the sea, Vanick following close behind her.

Excellinor dragged Hiccup down to the seafloor, still clutching him in one of her tentacles. His arms were trapped by his sides and he had no hope of escaping. Behind them, Alvin had transformed back into his usual form and was grinning with wicked delight. The plan was working! In just a few minutes, he would officially be King of the Sea! "Say good-bye to your girl, to your clothes, to your fur boots," Excellinor laughed as they descended into the depths. "You're mine now, prince. Get ready to spend the rest of your days as my slave, plucking the barnacles off my back…"

"Excellinor!"

They all looked around to see Stoick the Vast, who had suddenly appeared and blocked Excellinor's path. The witch came to a halt as the glowing head of a massive hammer filled her vision. The king looked angrier than Hiccup had ever seen him. Behind him, Fishlegs and Meatlug drifted, both looking winded yet triumphant at their success.

The king's presence didn't deter Excellinor for long, however. "King Stoick!" she said, chuckling. "You're right on cue!"

Stoick ignored this. His eyes flickered to Hiccup and widened slightly. Then they narrowed in fury and he turned back to the witch. "What have you done with my son?!"

Excellinor's eyes widened innocently. "Nothing!" she replied, as if offended he would even suggest such a thing. "He's done it all to himself." Looking at Hiccup still trapped in her grip, she sneered, "Trading his voice away, and for what? Human heartbreak!"

"Give him back to me!" Stoick snarled.

Excellinor laughed darkly. "Not on your life." And then she began to sing, her voice low and crooning:

"_It so happens that your son here signed a contract_"

She conjured up said contract and stuck it in Stoick's face, directing his attention to his son's signature scrawled at the bottom. The king blinked in surprise. "No!" He looked at Hiccup, who mouthed, "I'm so sorry!" to his father, his eyes full of grief and guilt.

Excellinor, grinning, continued:

"_Oh yes, it was so easy you could cry _

_Is it binding? Goodness yes. _

_Unbreakable, unless…_"

Stoick stiffened. "Unless?"

Excellinor pretended to ponder something before admitting:

"_There is a little something we could try_"

Stoick's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Go on."

"Yes…" Excellinor grinned wickedly and suggested:

"_Perhaps we could arrange a sort of trade-off_

_Maybe swap your son's soul for, say, your own_"

"What?!" Stoick barked, and Hiccup's eyes widened in shock. So that had been the plan all along, and he'd fallen right into her trap.

Excellinor was still singing:

"_Sign the scroll and set him free_

_Or else he comes with me_

_To suffer through eternity alone_"

She stopped singing and said dramatically, "The mute little hatchling, drowning in his own sorrow with no voice left to cry out your name!" There was a pause. "Well, I'm waiting."

Stoick scowled at her. "It's not my soul you're after. It's my power."

Excellinor shrugged. "Which would you rather be? The King of the Sea, or a father to his little boy?"

Stoick looked over at Hiccup, who shook his head frantically, mouthing, "No!" over and over again. But it made no difference. Stoick had already made up his mind. He may have been king, but he was also a father. And he'd do anything to protect his son.

He raised the hammer and a burst of light shot from its head. But instead of blasting the hated scroll of paper, the energy merely replaced Hiccup's signature with his own.

"Finally!" Excellinor cackled. "The oceans belong to us!"

She discarded Hiccup carelessly, and the prince spun down to the seafloor as Alvin seized the hammer from Stoick's grip and held it aloft. The head of the weapon immediately began to glow an awful, evil red. Stoick collapsed, and Hiccup swam over to him as Excellinor broke once more into song.

"_And now you poor unfortunate soul_

_Time's up, you're through_

_Now the power of the oceans has been once again made whole_

_All the magic of the hammer and the shell in our control_

_And now dark shall reign forever over ocean, sea, and shoal_"

She leered down at Stoick and added, "Now see for yourself how banishment feels!"

Alvin leveled the hammer at Stoick, who was at once engulfed in red light. A moment later he had vanished in a cloud of steam. Hiccup flinched back and gasped as Excellinor screeched with laughter and finished:

"_You poor unfortunate soul_"

Fishlegs and Meatlug jumped into action, approaching the witch and her son. The Gronckle opened her mouth, revealing sharp teeth, ready to attack. But Excellinor merely laughed again and, raising the shell, shot a spell at them, blasting them backward into a rock on the seafloor. They did not rise again.

Excellinor and Alvin both roared with mirth and turned as one to face Hiccup, who stared at his fallen friend with wide eyes filled with grief, rage, and terror. "And as for you, little prince…" the witch crooned.

But then a spear shot down from above, embedding itself in the sandy bottom. They all stared at it for moment in shock before turning their eyes upward. Excellinor chuckled darkly. "What's this?"

It was Astrid, who was riding atop Toothless as the dragon dove down to save his friend. The Night Fury roared furiously, but the witch was unfazed. "Careful, my little Viking!" she called. "The water's looking awfully choppy!"

At her words, the sea began to move, and above the surface storm clouds began to gather. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. Rain pelted the surface of the water. The sea churned and waves crashed against each other. Toothless wasn't strong enough to combat the currents and was forced back to the surface, carrying a baffled and terrified Astrid with him. The Night Fury shrieked with rage but could do nothing.

But Hiccup could.

Both Excellinor and Alvin were distracted by the attacks from above, so he seized his chance. He darted forward and grabbed the shell in the witch's hands. She was too startled by this to react, and so he tore it from her grip with no trouble. Alvin gasped, "Look out, he's got the shell!" and Excellinor screamed in rage as he swam out of reach of her tentacles.

And then…

The moment his fingers closed on the rim of the shell, music flowed from its opening and filled the ocean with song. Hiccup's song. The shell glowed fiercely and everyone froze in place to stare at it. The music grew louder and louder and then, just as suddenly as it began, it fell silent.

"Well," Excellinor said, her voice remarkably calm, "look who has my black magic now. Don't be shy, tailbait, speak up!"

Hiccup frowned. "You mean…" He gasped, his free hand coming up to his throat. "My voice! It's come back!"

"Congratulations," sneered the witch, snatching the hammer from Alvin and leveling it at the prince. "Now _give me back my shell!_"

Hiccup raised it above his head with both hands, poised to dash it on the rocks below. "One wrong move and I'll destroy it!"

Excellinor's eyes flashed in sudden fear but she tried to laugh it off. "And why should I care if you do? I have the hammer now! I am unstoppable!"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Dad says you'll die without it!"

"And you believed him?" Excellinor sneered.

"Mother, if he breaks that shell, we're both done for!" Alvin hissed.

"Shut up, you fool!" the witch barked.

Hiccup watched this exchange, and his resolve strengthened. "It must have terrible power, or you wouldn't want it so badly."

Excellinor snarled, "Remember, child, I gave you everything! Your legs, your humanity…" Then, to Hiccup's surprise, she relaxed, lowering the hammer and softening her voice. "I can give all that to you again."

Hiccup frowned in confusion. He didn't move. Excellinor began drifting around the young prince, who kept her in his sights at all times. He ignored Alvin, who was soon floating behind him. The witch's son smiled darkly and began to creep closer, his hands outstretched. "Just imagine," Excellinor continued, "dancing with your beloved heiress on fine, well-shaped legs. Only this time, you can whisper in her ear, tell her how very much in love you are, even say the words 'I do,' binding her forever in your heart."

As she spoke, the image filled Hiccup's mind, and he started to lower the shell. "Yes…" he breathed. "Oh yes…" Then he remembered where he was and raised the shell above his head again.

Excellinor went on quickly, "But if you break that shell, you'll die alone, a pitiful merman pining hopelessly for the world above."

Again Hiccup lowered the shell, considering. Was it possible? Could he still win Astrid's heart? He hesitated. And then he murmured, "Very well, then."

Excellinor smiled wickedly and held out her free hand. "Yes," she crooned, beckoning him closer, "yes, that's the way…" Hiccup swam toward her, holding out the shell as the witch continued to speak. "You're not Daddy's little embarrassment anymore, are you?" she asked, and something about her words rankled Hiccup. Was this what his father would do? He sacrificed everything to protect his son… "Together we've shown him, haven't we?" Excellinor's fingers closed on the rim of the shell, but Hiccup's grip didn't loosen. He suddenly wasn't so sure about this, but the witch, convinced that victory was in her grasp, got too excited and blurted out with a cruel laugh, "Now he'll fester and die on the ocean floor. Trust in your new king instead!"

Hiccup's eyes snapped up to hers, and his resolve strengthened. "No!" he cried, drawing back and snatching the shell once more out of Excellinor's hand. The witch screamed in rage and raised the hammer to attack.

Hiccup whirled around and then ducked, and just in time, for at that moment Alvin lunged at him. But he missed, and Hiccup lifted the shell above his head once again. Excellinor prepared to shoot a lethal spell, and Alvin raced toward him.

Hiccup brought the shell down with all the strength he could onto the rocks, and it shattered into a thousand pieces.

The moment the shell broke, an unearthly shriek filled the sea. It came from Excellinor and Alvin, who were suddenly writhing in agony. Hiccup barely spared them a glance, however, because the remnants of the shell under his fingers were suddenly glowing bright, vivid red. Then he gasped and swam away quickly as the rocky earth beneath him cracked and crumbled. A great chasm appeared, descending into black nothingness.

A loud sucking noise filled the water, and Hiccup watched in shock and fright as the Sea Witch and her son began screaming anew. Their eyes were wide open, watching as a giant whirlpool surrounded them, encasing them like a strange, transparent coffin. And, perhaps it was an illusion, but Hiccup got the impression that they were falling apart.

And then he saw it more clearly. They were turning into sea foam.

"_NOOOOO!_" Excellinor shrieked as her body began to dissolve, starting at her thrashing tentacles and working its way up to her torso. Alvin too continued to scream as he similarly disintegrated. Soon, both of their bodies were nothing but a misshapen form made of foam and bubbles, which became consumed by the swirling mass of water surrounding them. Their remains swirled and spiraled downward into the canyon below, their final screams still echoing and reverberating off the stone walls of the chasm.

And then it was done. The whirlpool and all traces of foam vanished without a trace. At once, the water calmed. On the surface, the wind ceased its blowing. The rain stopped and the clouds cleared. Below, the currents eased, and silence fell.

Hiccup finally moved from his frozen position, swimming slowly down to the edge of the abyss. He reached out and closed his fingers around his father's hammer, which glowed a faint shade of blue at his touch. He lifted it up with a little difficulty, and sighed with relief. It was over.

He heard a warble and looked around to see Toothless descending from the surface. His heart bounded and he rose to meet his dragon friend, hugging his scaly black head. "Hey, bud," he murmured. "Are you all right?"

Toothless responded by licking the merman's cheek. Hiccup grimaced but then chuckled weakly. He'd take that as a "yes." "Thank Thor," he murmured, hugging his friend. "I'm so sorry about all this, bud. I'm glad you're okay."

Toothless crooned.

"Hiccup?"

The prince looked around and felt his heart bound. Fishlegs and Meatlug were swimming toward him, looking a little battered but alive and whole. Without a word Hiccup darted toward them and embraced the stout merman. "You're okay…you're all okay…" he moaned. "Thank all the gods, you're okay."

"We're fine, Hiccup," Fishlegs soothed, patting his friend on the back rather awkwardly. "We're all fine now." He pulled back and asked, "But what exactly happened? Where are Excellinor and Alvin?"

"I think we'd all like the answer to that question."

Hiccup whirled around and felt his lungs seize up. Stoick was approaching them, smiling. He stopped a few feet away and faced his son. Hiccup stared at him for a moment. Silence stretched between them for a few seconds.

And then Hiccup lunged forward and threw his arms around the king's neck. "Dad!" he cried. "Oh gods, Dad! I…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, I never wanted to cause you so much trouble! I never should have gone to her, it was stupid, but I was upset and wasn't thinking properly and…oh Dad I'm so sorry…!"

Stoick wrapped his arms around Hiccup and hugged him tight enough to impede his son's breathing. "Shh, Hiccup," he said. "It's all right. It's all right now. You're safe. That's what matters. You're safe. The witch and her son are gone and you're safe."

Hiccup drew back and looked into his father's eyes. And then he bowed, holding out the hammer. "Dad…will you forgive me?"

Stoick smiled and accepted the hammer. It glowed fiercely as it was reunited with its owner. "Of course I do, son," he replied without a moment's thought. He sighed and cupped Hiccup's face in his hand, gently forcing him to straighten and look into his eyes. "I love you, Hiccup. I know I don't say it very often, but it's true. I love you, son. I love you so much."

Hiccup smiled weakly and hugged his father again. "I love you too, Dad," he murmured. "Thank you."

**A/N: If this climax sounds familiar to you, yes: I did borrow the shell destruction for my "Little Mermaid" retelling "Reaching for Sunlight." **

**To see how this scene played out on Broadway, go to YouTube and search for "poor unfortunate souls reprise broadway" and you should be able to see it. It's not quite as dramatic as Eric steering a ship into a giant Ursula before she gets struck by lightning, but it's still pretty neat. **

**Hope you enjoyed that! **


	7. Astrid's Surprise

Astrid's Surprise

**A/N: This one is partially for Litwick723, who requested a similar idea. I'm afraid something happened in the writing process, and the concept changed rather drastically. What was meant to be a short, funny little piece turned into a longer, fluffy and sometimes angsty story. So I'm afraid the original idea got lost in the reworking. (More on that in the A/N at the bottom.) But I hope you all enjoy it. **

**And Happy Father's Day!**

"Dear Thor…sweet Odin…what am I gonna do…what am I gonna _do_?"

Astrid paced back and forth, her hands twisting together in frustration and fear. This was the last thing in the world she'd expected. It had just been a little bit of sickness, that was all. She'd been perfectly content to just wait it out, convinced it was just a bug she'd picked up at some point, but Hiccup, being his usually paranoid self, had begged her to see the healer Gothi. She'd gone just to shut him up, and now…now…

Now she was pacing around the den of the house she shared with her husband, waiting for him to come home. He, along with every other able-bodied man on Berk, was helping repair the Great Hall, the roof of which had partially caved in during a storm, and he had not yet returned. The sun was starting to set over the horizon, however, so she figured he'd be back fairly soon.

She was right. Only a few minutes later, the front door opened and Hiccup, looking weary, sweaty, and bedraggled, traipsed in and sat heavily in a chair. Astrid fetched him a mug of cold ale and handed it to him. "Hard day?" she asked sympathetically.

Hiccup took a deep gulp of the ale and nodded. "It's coming along, though," he replied. "I'd say another day or two of work and it'll be good as new." He took another swig. "So…did you see Gothi today?"

Astrid winced. She still had no idea how she was going to tell him. She decided to stall. "Yes," she said slowly.

"Good," Hiccup said. "And did she find out what was wrong?"

Astrid nodded. "Mm-hmm."

There was a pause.

"Well am I going to have to guess it?" Hiccup asked, perhaps a touch irritably. He was tired, after all.

Still Astrid hesitated, and then she said, "Well…there's nothing wrong."

Hiccup didn't look entirely satisfied with this answer, but he was too exhausted to argue. "Well, that's good," he sighed, draining the last of the ale from his mug. Astrid took it from him and promptly replaced it with a full one. "Thanks," he said, taking a smaller sip. Then he asked, "Won't you have one with me?"

Astrid stiffened for maybe half a second. Then, her voice shaking slightly, she said, "No…Gothi said I shouldn't drink any alcohol while I…while I'm pregnant."

She watched Hiccup, gauging his reaction. For a moment it seemed he hadn't realized what she'd said. He merely nodded as if to say, "Suit yourself," and lifted the mug to his lips. And then he froze, the rim only an inch or so from his mouth. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he turned to face his young wife. He tried to speak, but nothing came out except a faint croak, so he quickly closed his mouth, only to open it and try again. In that second he looked almost like a fish.

Then he managed to splutter, "D-did you…did you just say…pregnant? You mean you're gonna…I'm gonna be…we're…you're _pregnant?!_"

Astrid just nodded wordlessly, a small smile turning the corners of her mouth.

Hiccup didn't move for several seconds. With shaking hands he set down his mug and ran his fingers nervously through his sweaty hair. "I…I think I need to sit down for a minute," he said weakly.

Astrid couldn't help but let loose a single, slightly hysterical laugh. "Hiccup, you _are _sitting down," she pointed out.

"Oh…" Hiccup looked down at his knees. "Yeah…guess I am…" His eyes turned back up to his wife. "I…I can't believe it…you're serious? We're really gonna be…_parents_?" The last word came out as the most un-masculine squeak Astrid had ever heard.

"Yes," she replied simply. "We are."

There was a long pause. Astrid could almost see the gears turning in Hiccup's head as he tried to process this new, staggering information.

Then, after a few minutes, he managed to stammer, "That's…that's wonderful!" He stood up and rushed forward to pull Astrid into a tight embrace. She wavered a little, caught off guard, but she recovered quickly and returned the hug. "That's the most wonderful thing I've heard since…since…well, I can't remember when!" And then he started laughing with pure joy. He pulled back just far enough to lift Astrid up and spin her around. She let out a startled little yelp: she'd never seen Hiccup so exuberant before and didn't really know how to react to this. But his beaming smile was infectious, and soon she was laughing along with him. Toothless, sitting in a corner of the room, added his dragon chuckle to the mix until the whole house seemed to ring with the sound of it.

Hiccup announced the news to the village the next morning, and everyone seemed delighted to hear that they were going to have an heir. The chief and his wife received an endless number of congratulations throughout the day, and Hiccup's smile never left his face for an instant. He asked Wodensfang to fetch his father and then met the Sea King down at the docks to deliver the good news. Stoick was thrilled at the prospect of being a grandfather and pulled Hiccup into a hug that almost broke his ribs.

The months passed by, and the baby grew within Astrid's body. She became a little self-conscious as her belly started visibly swelling outward, but Hiccup tactfully soothed her. "It's the baby that's grown, not you," he told her, and while this didn't exactly make things better, she was touched that he was trying to help.

And then one evening, as the two of them were relaxing in their house atop the hill, something happened. It came totally out of nowhere, and neither of them was expecting it. Astrid suddenly sat up straight and gasped, her hands flying to her rounded middle. "Astrid?" Hiccup asked, suddenly concerned. "What's wrong?"

Astrid blinked a few times, and then her face broke into a warm smile. "Nothing's wrong," she replied. "It's just…she's started kicking."

There was a beat. And then Hiccup hurtled out of his chair and knelt down in front of her. "Really?" he breathed, and he pressed his hand gently over his wife's belly. Smiling, Astrid guided his hand to the right spot. He waited…and waited… "I don't feel anything," he said sadly.

"Wait for it," Astrid replied, and the words had no sooner left her mouth than Hiccup felt a faint movement against his palm. He inhaled sharply, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping open in sheer awe and wonder.

"Oh my gods," he breathed. "He's moving…he's really in there, moving around…" And then he gasped again as the baby shifted rather drastically.

Astrid giggled. "I think she likes the sound of your voice," she remarked.

Hiccup glanced up at her. "You think so?"

Astrid nodded. "Don't sound so surprised," she said. "Your voice won me over too, remember?"

Hiccup smiled. He did remember. Then he looked back at his wife's belly and said softly. "Hello, my little one. Can you hear me in there? It's…it's your dad." The words sounded so strange on his tongue, yet he liked the way they sounded. Apparently the child did too, for it moved once again.

"She likes you," Astrid murmured, smiling serenely.

Hiccup looked back up at her and cracked a small smile. "She?" he repeated teasingly. "How do you know it's a girl?"

Astrid shrugged. "Woman's intuition," she replied. Then her smile flickered slightly. "Were you hoping for a son?"

Hiccup shook his head. "It doesn't matter to me. I just want it to be healthy and happy."

Astrid's eyes suddenly stung with tears, and she looked away, blinking rapidly. But Hiccup didn't seem to realize that what he'd said had touched her so deeply. He was gently running his hands over her stomach, whispering, "I love you, my little one. I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to finally meet you."

But this happiness and bliss didn't last long. A few more months along, as Astrid's pregnancy started to wind down, Hiccup's joy began to fade and was replaced with a rapidly-mounting sense of worry and outright fear. He smiled less and less, and some of the villagers began to fear that something bad had happened. But that wasn't the problem.

Astrid finally confronted him about this sudden change in mood. "Hiccup, what's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Hiccup repeated blankly. "Nothing's wrong." The words rang false even to his own ears.

"I know you well enough to recognize when you're fretting about something," Astrid said gently yet bluntly. "So come on, let it out. What's bothering you?"

Hiccup hesitated. Then, deciding there was no avoiding the question, he sighed and said, "I'm worried about…about the baby."

Astrid nodded. She'd figured it was something like that. "Relax, Hiccup, I'm sure everything will be fine. She's still moving around in here." She rested a hand on her now-quite-large belly. "She's flipping and flopping around like a fish, in fact."

Hiccup's body went tense. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of," he said quietly.

Astrid blinked, confused. "What?"

Hiccup looked down at his feet. "Astrid, I'm not human. At least not naturally. I'm a merman. It's in my blood. The sea is a part of my entire being. What if…" He closed his eyes tight, as if he could somehow prevent his terrible vision of the future from coming true if he just blocked it out. "What if she's like me? What if she's born with fins instead of feet? Astrid, there's no precedent for this. There's never been a child born of both human and merman before. I have no idea what this baby will be like when she's born! What if she's visibly different or deformed? Will the village accept her? Will the other kids her age want to play with her? Will the—"

"Hiccup, stop," Astrid interrupted, taking his hand in hers. "You can't let yourself think like that. You'll only torture yourself, and there's nothing to be gained by it. Listen," she went on quickly, for Hiccup seemed to be about to interrupt, "I've wondered about this too, and yes I've worried. But worrying won't change anything. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. And if she's born with fins," she added with a faint smile, "well, I guess we can take her to your dad. If he could change you into a human, then why not her?"

Hiccup didn't look soothed, and after a few seconds he said, "There's something else. What if…what if I just don't make a good father? I mean…" He cast his eyes around, searching for an easy way to explain his fears. "My dad and I…we didn't always see eye-to-eye on things, you know? Before he turned me into a human, we used to get into all kinds of fights and arguments…we'd sometimes go for days without speaking to each other at all. We just…we didn't have a good relationship until really recently. What if I can't be the father our child needs? What if we don't get along? What if…what if she hates me?"

"She won't hate you," Astrid said, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "How could any child hate you, Hiccup? You are the sweetest, most tenderhearted man I've ever met. And I've seen the way you interact with the children here on the island. You're great with kids! So you have nothing to fear. I have no doubt whatsoever that you'll be a terrific dad."

Hiccup smiled weakly and did not argue, but his worries would not go away so easily. And as Astrid's due date drew near he started to fear for her health as well. He never told her about that, knowing that she would merely try to talk him out of it, but he couldn't stop himself from asking from time to time, "How are you feeling?" or "Are you all right?" Each time Astrid would answer with some variation of, "I'm fine, Hiccup," although once she snapped, "If you ask me that one more time I'm going to toss you back into the ocean!"

He didn't ask her again.

And then, at long last, the time came. Hiccup found himself pacing outside the door of his house, Toothless watching him silently, his big green eyes glowing in the darkness of the night. Nearby stood Gobber, who stood with his arms crossed, observing the young chief as he fretted and panicked.

After some time, the blacksmith said, "Calm down, Hiccup. You'll make yourself dizzy if you keep that up."

Hiccup shot him a glare and didn't reply, nor did he stop his pacing.

Gobber sighed. "Astrid will be fine, Hiccup. You're not gonna do her any good worrying yourself to death."

"How can I not worry?!" Hiccup snapped, pausing to address his friend. "My wife is in there giving birth to our child! So many things can go wrong! What if there's a problem? What if the baby doesn't make it? What if…what if Astrid…?" He stopped. He couldn't bring himself to complete the thought.

Gobber shook his head. "What if, what if, what if! What if your baby is completely healthy? What if Astrid does just fine? What if you and your wife and your kid get to live happily ever after?"

Hiccup didn't answer, and silence fell between them, silence broken by Astrid screaming from inside the house. It was hard to make out exactly what she was saying, but it seemed to Hiccup that she was threatening to chop off certain body parts the next time she saw him. He felt momentarily nauseous.

"Oh gods," he moaned, putting his head in his hands. "I can't believe this is happening! Dear Thor Above, what am I gonna do?"

Gobber answered, "Here's what you're gonna do. Close your eyes."

Hiccup frowned, but after a moment's hesitation he did as told.

"Good," Gobber commended, nodding. "Now…picture yourself going up the stairs and into your bedroom. Astrid is lying on the bed, looking a bit tired but smiling happily. She looks up at you as you enter and holds a little bundle in her arms. You step closer and see that it's a little baby boy—"

"Girl," Hiccup interrupted quietly, his eyes still closed. "Astrid believes it's a girl."

"All right, a little baby girl," Gobber amended easily. "She opens her tiny eyes as you approach. She is not afraid of you. She smiles, her wee little mouth totally toothless…" The Night Fury cocked his head at the sound of his name, but Gobber didn't notice. "…and raises her arms, reaching out toward you…"

Hiccup was totally lost in this fantasy Gobber was creating. He held his arms out, as if preparing to take the imaginary infant from his wife's hands.

"You take her in your arms, and you hold her close. She is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, and in that moment you know that you'll do anything to keep her safe and happy…"

The front door opened, and all three of them looked around. Gothi stood on the threshold, looking rather weary but pleased. She nodded wordlessly to Hiccup, whose heart missed several beats. "The baby…?" he managed to ask. "Is she…? And…Astrid?"

Gothi nodded again and motioned toward the interior of the house. Hiccup didn't need to be told twice: he rushed inside and took the stairs three at a time, skidding to a halt on the landing. His mouth dropped open. His eyes bulged. For a moment he forgot how to breathe.

Astrid was reclining in the bed. Her face was pale and her golden hair was disheveled, but she was smiling the biggest and brightest smile he'd ever seen on her face. Her sapphire eyes were directed down at a tiny little bundle of blankets she was cradling in her arms. And in that bundle was…

She looked up as her husband entered and, if possible, smiled even wider. She didn't say anything at first, but she held up the thing in her grasp, revealing a little pink face amid the folds of cloth.

"It's a girl," Astrid said after a moment.

Hiccup stepped forward into the room, his legs shaking and feeling as if they might collapse from underneath him. He gazed down in rapt wonder at the little girl in his wife's arms. The newborn infant blinked as she gazed up at him curiously, and then she opened her little mouth in a wide, toothless grin that totally melted his heart. It was just as Gobber had described.

"She's beautiful," Hiccup breathed. "Oh gods, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He reached out and stroked the baby's cheek with his finger, and she burbled happily in response.

"Would you like to hold her?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup looked sharply up at her, fear momentarily licking at his insides again. But he forced his uncertainty aside and nodded, holding his arms out wordlessly. Astrid leaned forward and gently transferred the baby to him.

The moment she was nestled in his grip, something happened to Hiccup, something unexpected and extraordinary. It was as if his entire world had been turned on its head. In that endless second, nothing else in all the world mattered or even existed. He forgot about the village just outside the house, he forgot about the kingdom beneath the sea from which he'd come, he forgot his own name. There was nothing for him to see except for the little child wrapped in the blankets and cradled in his arms. And in that instant his heart swelled with so much love and joy that he thought it might just burst, and he didn't particularly care if it did.

"Hello, my little one," he murmured with a slightly shaky voice. "I'm your dad…crazy, huh? You're my daughter. Yeah…you're a beautiful little girl, you know that? Yes you are…"

The baby made a little noise, still grinning up at her father. Hiccup said nothing more. He'd forgotten for a moment how to talk. So he fell back on the old merman standby: he started to sing. The tune flowed from his throat and out of his lips almost without thought or consideration, a wordless melody that filled the whole house with the sound of his love and delight. It was a beautiful song, and for a moment Astrid closed her eyes, getting lost in her husband's music. The baby too seemed to enjoy it: she stared intently at her father, as if to memorize every feature of his face.

"Melody," Hiccup said suddenly, interrupting his own song. "What do you think? Her name?"

He looked up at Astrid, who smiled. "I think it's perfect."

**A/N: I'd just like to go on record saying that I am not a father. So if I got something wrong, that's why. Don't hold it against me. **

**So…the original idea from Litwick723 was that Astrid would break the news and Hiccup would faint. I thought the idea was funny and set to work trying to make it happen, but…well, something happened while I was writing the story. The scene just…didn't work. I don't know why, but every time I tried it, I just wasn't satisfied with it. And when I took the fainting spell out, I felt better, so…yeah, that's why the story stands as it does. However, the request has not been totally ignored: here is an alternate scene from the beginning of the story. I hope you enjoy it. :) **

Hiccup took a deep gulp of ale. "So…did you see Gothi today?"

Astrid winced. She still had no idea how she was going to tell him. She decided to stall. "Yes," she said slowly.

"Good," Hiccup said. "And did she find out what was wrong?"

Astrid nodded. "Mm-hmm."

There was a pause.

"Well am I going to have to guess it?" Hiccup asked, perhaps a touch irritably. He was tired, after all.

Still Astrid hesitated, and then she said, "Well…there's nothing wrong."

Hiccup didn't look entirely satisfied with this answer, but he was too exhausted to argue. "Well, that's good," he sighed, draining the last of the ale from his mug. Astrid took it from him and promptly replaced it with a full one. "Thanks," he said, taking a smaller sip. Then he asked, "Won't you have one with me?"

Astrid stiffened for maybe half a second. Then, her voice shaking slightly, she said, "No…Gothi said I shouldn't drink any alcohol while I…while I'm pregnant."

She watched Hiccup, gauging his reaction. For a moment it seemed he hadn't realized what she'd said. He merely nodded as if to say, "Suit yourself," and lifted the mug to his lips. And then he froze, the rim only an inch or so from his mouth. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he turned to face his young wife. He tried to speak, but nothing came out except a faint croak, so he quickly closed his mouth, only to open it and try again. In that second he looked almost like a fish.

Then he managed to splutter, "D-did you…did you just say…pregnant? You mean you're gonna…I'm gonna be…we're…you're _pregnant?!_"

Astrid just nodded wordlessly, a small smile turning the corners of her mouth.

Hiccup was not one who did what was expected of him. He wasn't the big burly type that most Vikings were and was more apt to use his brain rather than rely on brawn. And even before his transformation into a human, he'd always been different, challenging expectations and following his own set of rules. He saw no reason to conform to social norms, either as a merman or a human.

So when he learned his wife was pregnant, he did the most un-Viking thing he could have possibly done.

He fainted.


	8. Thunderstorm

Thunderstorm

**A/N: No, you didn't misread the title of the collection, and you're not going mad. I changed the title from **_**Hiccup's Undersea Adventures **_**to **_**Tales from the Sea**_**. You see, I recently expanded the AU I created with **_**Out of the Sea**_**, and now it is what I am calling the Sea Trilogy. That's right, after I'm done with **_**Return to the Sea**_**, I'll start working on the third and final installment of the series: **_**Bound to the Sea**_**. I'm incredibly excited and can't wait to share what I have in mind with you. As for this collection, I thought **_**Tales from the Sea **_**was a better title, in keeping with the Sea theme of the trilogy. **

**As for this story, I don't have much to say. It's some fluff with some Hiccstrid and daddy Hiccup, so…yeah, enjoy! **

No one in the Haddock household liked thunderstorms.

Stormfly was the only one who was able to sleep through it all, unperturbed. She lay nestled in her little stable to the side of the house, her head tucked under her wing like a giant bird. But inside the house, things were quite different: every single occupant lay awake in tense, uncomfortable silence.

On his rock bed, Toothless growled quietly as a flash of lightning illuminated the room, followed almost at once by a deafening clap of thunder. The Night Fury flinched and pinned his ears flat to his head, a fruitless effort to block the sound out. He hated that noise. It was so loud and earsplitting, especially to his sensitive dragon hearing. How could any of the other dragons on the island possibly sleep through this racket?

Across the room, one of the humans in the bed shifted, and Toothless raised his head curiously. He watched as Astrid cringed, curling up into a ball at the next lightning strike and thunder crash. She moaned quietly, a sound full of fear and exasperation. When would this stop? When would the storm go away? When would the awful noise quiet down?

She gasped as her husband's arm snaked its way around her waist, his hand gently rubbing her abdomen. "Are you all right, milady?" Hiccup asked softly, his breath tickling her shoulder.

For a moment Astrid considered telling him that she was fine, that she just couldn't sleep because of the storm. But what came out of her mouth instead was, "No, I'm not."

Hiccup lifted his head a little, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Astrid sighed. "It's this storm. I don't like storms."

As if on cue, another crash of thunder shook the house, and she flinched, inadvertently elbowing Hiccup in the stomach. He grunted faintly but gave no other indication that he'd been hurt. "Yeah, I don't care for them much myself."

Astrid turned her head to look back at him. More to distract herself than anything else, she asked, "Why not?"

Hiccup hesitated, running a hand through his hair distractedly. "Thunderstorms…remind me of Excellinor," he admitted. "Of that night we faced her and destroyed her, you know? Remember how she conjured up that storm and tried to kill us?"

Astrid nodded, rolling over so that she faced him fully. Of course she remembered. How could she possibly forget?

"Well, every time I see lightning and hear thunder, that's what I think about," Hiccup went on. "I see Excellinor towering out of the ocean with Dad's hammer in her hand, waving it around and creating giant waves and whirlpools, with lightning flashing all around and thunder roaring in the background. I remember the look of rage and hatred in her eyes as she tried to kill me, and I remember how she looked when the lightning struck her, just before she started to disintegrate…" He shuddered. "Those memories still give me nightmares."

Astrid hummed in pity and pressed herself close to him. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I didn't know."

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her. "It's all right. Just something I have to deal with, I guess." He paused. "Why don't you like storms, Astrid?"

Astrid winced. She'd been hoping he wouldn't ask that. Hiccup noticed her reaction and frowned. "What is it?"

Astrid didn't say anything for a moment. Hiccup was starting to think she wasn't going to answer when she finally mumbled, "Thunderstorms remind me of…my parents."

Hiccup understood at once. Astrid's parents, the former chief of Berk and his wife, had been killed in a shipwreck when she was thirteen years old. They'd been on a trip to visit a neighboring island when their boat encountered a terrible storm. There had been no survivors.

He held her a little tighter. "I'm sorry, Astrid."

Astrid shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "It shouldn't bother me, I guess. I wasn't even there when their ship went down. But I can't help it. Every time a thunderstorm comes up, I think about them…and how things might have been if they hadn't…well…" She trailed off, allowing Hiccup to simply hold her. His hands rubbed little circles on her back, and she relaxed into him, cringing when lightning flashed again, followed at once by a rumble of thunder.

"It's all right," Hiccup said quietly, his voice soft and soothing. "I'm here, milady. I've got you. We're safe here, I promise."

Astrid hummed quietly and allowed her eyes to close, nestling into her husband's embrace. Strangely enough, she felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Now that Hiccup knew why she hated thunderstorms, she actually felt a little better. He was so sweet and attentive, cradling her close to him to reassure her and offer her comfort. Truly she was lucky to have a husband who loved her enough to care like that…

"Mommy? D-Daddy?"

Hiccup and Astrid looked around at the curtain that separated their bedroom from their daughter's. Melody, her little two-and-a-half-year-old face scrunched up in fear, was standing there, her whole body trembling like a leaf in a heavy wind.

"Mel?" Hiccup asked, lifting his head a little. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"The…the storm…" Melody whimpered. "It's…_oh!_" She cried out in terror as yet another roar of thunder rattled the wooden beams of the house. She whimpered, her eyes brimming with tears.

Hiccup understood. "Come here, little one," he said gently, holding out one arm.

Melody didn't need to be told twice. She bolted toward her parents' bed and jumped onto the mattress, snuggling down between her mother and father and burying her face in the sheets. Hiccup smiled faintly and took her into his arms. "It's all right, sweetheart," he whispered to her. "It's just a storm. It's a bunch of flashing lights and loud noises, that's all."

"It's scary!" Melody protested, now snuggled up into her father's chest. "Why is it so loud?"

"I don't know," Hiccup admitted. "But you're safe here. Mommy and I won't let anything happen to you."

This seemed to soothe the little girl a bit. She relaxed slightly, though she remained pressed against Hiccup's body.

A flurry of motion caught Hiccup's eye, and he looked around in time to see Toothless rise from his perch and bound over to them. He stopped at the foot of the bed and climbed onto the wooden surface. The structure groaned in protest at the added weight, but it didn't deter the Night Fury from nestling down in the small space between Hiccup and Astrid and spreading his wings across their legs, crooning softly. "What is he doing?" Astrid asked, sounding bewildered.

Hiccup grinned. "He's protecting us," he replied. "See? He wants us to know that he's here and that he won't let anything bad happen to any of us."

Toothless purred, confirming his words, and Melody giggled. "Thanks, Toothless."

The Night Fury warbled in reply.

There was another lightning flash, and Melody winced, and when the following rumble of thunder sounded she buried herself further under the covers. Thinking quickly, Hiccup suggested, "Let's think about something nice."

"Like what?" Melody asked, her voice muffled by the sheets.

"Like…" Hiccup thought for a moment and then his face brightened. "…like when you went flying with me and Toothless yesterday. Wasn't that fun?"

Melody nodded. "Yeah. We went really fast."

"We sure did," Hiccup agreed. "And then we went swimming in the ocean. Mommy started a splash fight…"

"Which you lost, I might add," Astrid interjected playfully.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Only because you two ganged up on me," he reminded her.

Melody giggled. "You got so wet!" she said.

"Yep, I did, didn't I?" Hiccup confirmed with a chuckle. "And then Grandpa came up for a visit, and we all talked about life on the ocean floor."

"It sounds so pretty," Melody recalled with a yawn. "Can I go sometime, Daddy?"

"Someday, little one," Hiccup replied, smiling. "Someday, I'll take you down there. I'll show you the palace where I grew up, and we'll swim all over the kingdom, like I did when I was your age."

"Soon?" Melody asked. She was sounding very sleepy now. Her little eyes were closed and her face was relaxed.

Hiccup kissed her hair and answered, "Soon, sweetie. Soon."

Melody hummed happily, and a few seconds later she was fast asleep.

"I think the storm's moving on," Astrid observed, and sure enough the next rumble of thunder sounded fainter than the others.

"I think you're right," Hiccup agreed, nodding. "Let's try to get some sleep, then." He leaned forward, careful not to jostle Melody, and kissed Astrid gently. "Good night, milady. Sleep well."

"You too," Astrid replied, smiling. Soon she too had drifted into a slumber.

Hiccup looked down at the base of the bed, where Toothless still laid, his green eyes glowing in the darkness. He grinned and whispered, "Thanks, bud."

Toothless crooned softly and closed his eyes. Still smiling faintly, his heart swelling with joy and love for his family gathered around him, Hiccup did the same, and soon he too was sound asleep.


	9. First Flight

First Flight

**A/N: Some more Daddy Hiccup fluff for you all. Enjoy! **

"Come on, sweetie, say it. Say it now. 'Daddy.' Come on, Melody, say it for me. 'Daddy.' Please?"

The baby sitting in his lap merely grinned and giggled.

"Come on, sweetheart," Hiccup begged. "Just one word. Can you say it? Say it for Daddy? Just say 'daddy' for me. Or 'dada,' I'm not picky."

"No," Melody cooed, and then giggled again as Hiccup sighed.

"Of course," he remarked, looking up at his wife Astrid, who stood laughing by the door. "She's ten months old and has already said 'yes,' 'no,' 'dragon,' 'mess,' and 'pickle.' And don't ask me how she figured 'pickle' out, because I haven't a clue. But 'daddy,' or even 'dada,' she just won't do."

Astrid shrugged, still chuckling. "Well, if it makes you feel better, she hasn't said 'mama' yet either."

Hiccup hummed quietly, looking back at his daughter. He smiled fondly: he couldn't help it. Every time he saw her he couldn't stop himself from grinning like a dork. "Ah well," he said. "We'll try again later, I guess."

"Dwagon," Melody burbled, pointing at Toothless, who lay reclined in the corner of the room. The Night Fury lifted his head and crooned happily, eliciting another giggle from the baby. "Dwagon!"

"Yes, that's right," Hiccup said, still grinning. "Dragon. His name is Toothless. Can you say that? I bet you can. It's a bit harder than 'daddy,' but you're a smart little girl. Can you say it? Huh? 'Toothless.'"

"Too-wess," Melody cried.

Hiccup blinked. Then he laughed and said, "Yes! Yes, that's it! Very good, sweetheart! Toothless!"

"Too-wess!" Melody repeated, waving her little arms excitedly, enthused by her success.

"Figures," Hiccup said to Astrid, still chuckling. "She says Toothless' name before either one of ours. Typical, huh?"

Astrid merely shook her head in amusement.

"Too-wess!" Melody crowed. "Dwagon!"

"Yes, Toothless is a dragon," Hiccup agreed. "You're such a smart girl, Melody."

"Dwagon! Too-wess!"

"And now she'll never stop saying it," Astrid said with a small sigh. "We're in for it now."

Toothless stood up and waddled over to where Hiccup sat with Melody in his lap. Seeing this, the baby let out a delighted cry and practically shrieked, "_Too-wess!_"

"I don't think Toothless minds one bit," Hiccup observed as his dragon purred. Apparently he loved hearing the sound of his own name, even if it wasn't quite articulated correctly. Then the young chief's face lit up as an idea hit him. "Hey Melody," he said, regaining his daughter's attention. "Would you like to go for a ride on Toothless?"

"Too-wess!" was Melody's only response.

Astrid obviously had some reservations. "Uh…are you sure about this, Hiccup?" she asked nervously. "I mean, she's not even a year old yet. Do you think she's ready for that?"

"I think so," Hiccup replied confidently. "I mean, this is Toothless we're talking about. He would never let anything happen to her."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Astrid said hurriedly, giving the Night Fury a fond pat on the head. The look he gave her could be roughly translated to: _Do I look like a dog to you? _"I'm just worried that the ride will scare her, that's all. And if it does, then it will be a tough job to get her back in the saddle when she's older."

Hiccup nodded slowly. "I suppose that's true," he conceded. "But still, she might enjoy it. And if Toothless takes it easy…" He gave the dragon a sharp look that seemed to say, _And you _will _take it easy with her. _

Toothless snorted as if to retort, _Of course I would! Why would I want to scare this sweet little human who said my name first? _

"…then I see no reason why she would be scared," Hiccup finished, returning his gaze to Astrid.

His wife sighed. "I guess we won't know until we try."

"So…" Hiccup said slowly, "is that a yes?"

Astrid smiled and nodded, looking resigned. "Yes, it is. I don't think I could stop you anyway. But I'm coming with you. And if Melody shows the slightest sign of being afraid, I'll have Toothless land. Clear?"

"Perfectly," Hiccup replied, grinning in triumph. He stood up and hoisted Melody up into his arms. "Come on, Mel. We're gonna go ride a dragon."

"Dwagon!" Melody repeated.

"That's right, dragon," Hiccup said, chuckling as he stepped out the front door, Astrid and Toothless right behind him. "And what's his name?"

"Too-wess!" Melody replied.

"That's it," Hiccup laughed. "Smart girl."

He motioned for Toothless to come toward him, and the Night Fury obeyed. He then set his daughter onto the dragon's back before climbing on right behind her, wrapping his arms protectively around her, enfolding her into his grip. Astrid joined them, seating herself behind her husband. "All right, bud," Hiccup said to Toothless. "We've got another passenger this time, so take it gentle, okay? Nice and easy. _My _definition of easy, not yours," he added quickly, remembering that Toothless' idea of "going easy" was a bit on the extreme side.

Toothless snorted in agreement and spread his wings. Astrid tightened her grip on Hiccup's shoulders, and in turn Hiccup held Melody a little more firmly.

And then Toothless took to the sky.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. His dragon's flight was smooth, gentle, and slow. He didn't go very high, only high enough to clear the tops of the buildings in the village below. Vikings going about their day looked up and waved cheerfully at them as they passed overhead, and a few called out friendly greetings. Hiccup raised one hand to them in return but quickly replaced it around Melody. He listened intently for the slightest sign that she was frightened, a shriek, a cry, a whimper, anything. But Melody wasn't making a sound. This worried Hiccup: was she perhaps too scared to articulate a single little noise, not even a squeak?

And then she let out a burst of laughter and squealed, "Too-wess! Too-wess! Dwagon! Too-wess!" Then she let out a wordless cry of delight and clapped her little hands together in joy.

Hiccup chuckled in relief. Glancing over his shoulder, he said to Astrid, "I think she's enjoying it."

"Yes, it seems so," Astrid agreed, sounding quite relieved.

Hiccup nodded and directed Toothless to fly out over the sea. Without quite realizing he was doing so, he peered down at the peaceful waters below. The mid-afternoon sun shone down upon its glassy surface, reflecting and shimmering like a million priceless jewels. He breathed a huge sigh of contentment. "Look, sweetie," he said, gesturing toward the ocean. "Did you know Daddy used to live down there? Down in the sea? Yeah, I know, hard to believe, huh? But I used to have fins and a tail, and I would swim all over the kingdom where I grew up…" He sighed again, pulling Melody just a little closer to him. "It's beautiful, isn't it, sweetheart?"

"Yes," Melody replied.

Hiccup, feeling his heart swell with joy, leaned down to kiss his daughter's head. "I love you, Melody," he murmured. "Daddy loves you so much."

"Dada!" Melody cooed.

Hiccup inhaled sharply and almost toppled from the saddle. "Did…did you just say…'dada'?" he asked.

"Dada!" Melody repeated.

Hiccup laughed and hugged his daughter, who squealed and giggled. "You said it!" he cried. "You finally said it!"

Astrid chuckled and ran her hands down her husband's arms. "Clearly she's going to be a Daddy's Girl," she remarked.

Hiccup chortled a little breathlessly. "Yeah, I guess so." Then he leaned forward and rested one hand on Toothless' scaly head. "Thanks, bud. I don't know how you did it, but somehow I'm sure you had something to do with this."

Toothless merely crooned in reply and banked widely, winging back toward the island. It had been a pretty short ride, but Hiccup had no doubt he would remember it for the rest of his life.

"Too-wess!" Melody said. "Dwagon! Too-wess!"

Hiccup shook his head but grinned as he observed, "So…I'm still second to the dragon. I see how it is."

Toothless let out his strange little dragon laugh, which of course made Melody giggle. Hiccup couldn't help but smile. Hey, if his dragon could make his daughter this happy, then he'd take being second best any day.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. :) The next chapter of **_**Return to the Sea **_**is in the works and should hopefully be done soon. **


	10. Beyond My Wildest Dreams

Beyond My Wildest Dreams

**A/N: Hey there. So…yeah, writer's block, personal life is crap, blah blah blah, you know this story by now, I'm sure. Feels good to return to this AU, though. **

**This story is a rewrite of a scene in **_**Out of the Sea**_**, that of Hiccup's first day as a human. As in the Broadway musical adaptation of Disney's **_**The Little Mermaid**_**, Hiccup would sing (or think-sing, as he no longer has his voice) this song as Astrid escorts him up to the Great Hall for his first meal on land. You can find the song on YouTube, both the cast recording version and the demo version. (I borrowed more from the latter than the former.) Enjoy! **

Berk was far more amazing than Hiccup would have ever believed possible.

He ran his hands unconsciously down his sides as he walked, his fingers tingling as they slid over the fabrics covering his body. The fur vest was soft and warm, the tunic underneath rough and coarse. The boots on his feet were a little heavy, but he figured he'd get accustomed to it in time.

As he, Toothless, and the other young Vikings headed up to the Great Hall, Hiccup wished he had about ten more eyes so that he could see everything. There were people all around, people who were staring curiously at him and his Night Fury. Any other time, he might have been self-conscious and embarrassed, but right now he was so enamored by the sights that he hardly noticed their questioning gazes.

The only person he was actually aware of was Astrid, which was hardly surprising. After all, she was the entire reason he'd agreed to become a human in the first place. He would glance at her from time to time and smile excitedly, silently wondering how she could possibly be so calm in the midst of so many wondrous things. True, she lived here and knew of no other world where such things did not exist, but in his awe Hiccup didn't consider this. There was just so much to look at and be excited over! There were big wooden carts with wheels! And massive catapults loaded with giant stones! Dragons roosting on perches situated above the quaint little houses! A marketplace teeming with activity! Wonders upon wonders upon wonders!

He had sold his voice to Excellinor the Sea Witch and gotten human legs in return, but the song of the sea still ran through his blood. He was a merman by birth, and as such he had music flowing within him, music that right now wanted to burst forth from his heart. He wished he was still able to sing, for there was a song brewing in his soul that was simply dying to escape. But he was forced to keep it within him, the melody playing in his mind as lyrics fell into place as if of their own volition:

_Oh, just look_

_It's like I'm in a storybook_

_Oh, it's bliss_

_I dreamed that it would be_

_Somewhat…_

_But not like this_

The tempo increased slightly in his head as his eyes fell on a wooden pole standing nearby, at the top of which was a large torch. He pointed up to it in silent wonder and sang in his mind:

_Look over there_

_Oh my gods_

_How very odd_

His attention was diverted by two Vikings carrying bludgeons. Gazing at the weapons curiously, he added:

_And what might they be?_

_Something splendid maybe_

He turned around and almost toppled to the ground in his enthusiasm, his eyes now focused on a cart filled with merchandise. Barely able to contain himself he sang:

_Look over here_

_Could you bust?_

_Isn't it just _

_Bedazzling, dazing_

_Utterly amazing_

_Gazing 'round, it's like to die_

_Just seeing it feels so good_

_I'd scream if I only could_

He spun around in a small circle as he started on the chorus, his arms spread wide as he looked around at the objects and people surrounding him.

_I'd hoped and wished_

_And wanted so to be here_

_Wished and prayed_

_And planned it to a "t"_

_Prayed and wow_

_Just look, it's really me here_

_Walking around, strange as it seems_

_Somewhere beyond my wildest dreams_

Astrid watched in bemused wonder as Hiccup started jogging around the village, eyes darting over each item he spied and examining it quickly before moving on to the next treasure. "Is he always like this?" she asked Toothless.

The dragon snorted and rolled his eyes as if to say, "You have no idea…"

Snotlout and the twins exchanged confused looks and Gobber chuckled at the merman prince's enthusiasm, but Hiccup noticed none of them. He only had eyes for whatever tool or structure he saw at the moment. And as his eyes darted left and right, the song continued to play in his head:

_Just look at this gorgeous whozit_

_And this glorious who-knows-what_

_And that, wonder how they use it_

_Or this thingem here they've got_

_Just look at the whatcha-call-ems_

_They're quite popular, I suppose_

_And oh, I would so love to know what they call those_

His eyes fell on some young women, and he looked them swiftly up and down, taking in the details of their clothes. The skirts and hairstyles were so drastically different from his own that he couldn't help but marvel over them for a moment.

_Look at the girls_

_How they're dressed_

_Who would've guessed_

_And hey there_

_Look there_

_What's that in that nook there?_

Distracted from the girls, he hurried over to a fruit stand, his eyes squinting up at the sign advertising the items for sale. The cart attendant looked questioningly at him, but he didn't notice.

_Gosh, over here_

_On the wall_

_Look, and it all_

_Just keeps on going_

_Wonders overflowing_

_Growing_

_Straight up to the sky_

_I hardly know where I'm at_

_And ooh, take a look at that_

He turned slowly on the spot to look at the village, his heart soaring with delight as he started again on the chorus:

_I'd hoped and wished_

_And wondered what I'd do here_

_Wished and prayed_

_And pictured what I'd see_

_Prayed and wow_

_My prayers are coming true here_

_Look at it all, look how it gleams_

_Lovely beyond my wildest dreams_

He looked around, and suddenly time seemed to come to a stop. His eyes had fallen on Astrid, who was gazing at him with a mixture of confusion and good humor. His heart missed a beat as their eyes met, and she smiled sweetly at him. She was beautiful, the most beautiful thing Hiccup had ever seen, and in that moment he thought his bargain with the witch just might have been the best decision he'd ever made. If he could just win her love…

The song in his head slowed a little as he looked fondly at the young woman he loved so dearly:

_Look, she's here_

_So beautiful, refined, sincere_

_Sweet and kind_

_Magnificent from head to toe_

_And oh…_

The song remained slow and thoughtful as he considered all he'd done, all he hoped to achieve. Truly he was very fortunate: he was being given a chance, one chance to have everything he'd ever wanted. It was all within his grasp at last. He was almost there.

_I'd hoped and wished_

_My life would feel enchanted_

_Wished and prayed_

_The gods would hear my plea_

_Prayed and wow_

_My prayers are more than granted_

The song started to speed back up as his excitement returned. Three days lay before him, three days of being human, three days in Astrid's company, three days he hoped more than anything would open up to a lifetime among humans, a life spent on land…it was more than he'd ever dreamed of!

_Look at it all, wall after wall_

_Perfect as you could please here_

_Marvels galore, and even more_

_Gee, did I mention she's here?_

_And if – who knows? – all of it goes_

_Past even these extremes_

_Just look at me and you will see_

_Someone beyond his wildest dreams_

The song ended on a high note, and for a moment or two he stood perfectly still, letting his joy wash over him like the waves of the ocean far below. Astrid was still gazing at him, looking as though she didn't quite know what to make of his enthusiasm, but there was a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. His heart pounding, Hiccup hurried over to her side, completely ignoring Snotlout, the twins, and Gobber as they exchanged bewildered shrugs. Toothless grumbled a little irritably, but Hiccup merely scratched his chin good-naturedly, and the Night Fury quieted at once. Then Astrid took his hand and started to lead him up to the Great Hall, where lunch awaited.

Perfect. He was starting to feel pretty hungry.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Hopefully I'll have a new chapter of **_**Return to the Sea **_**up before too much longer…if I can ever shake this darn writer's block…ugh! **

**Also, one last note: I've only got two more stories lined up for this collection, and one of them won't show up until after I've finished the Sea Trilogy because, you know, spoilers! I really love working in this AU, so I don't want this collection to come to an end. I'm sure more story ideas will present themselves in due time, but until then, you're more than welcome to make requests. I'm not promising I'll do them all, but if there's something you'd like to see me try within this AU, just tell me in a review or private message and I'll see what I can do. **

**Again, hope you enjoyed this! :) **


	11. The World Above

The World Above

**A/N: Sorry for abandoning this AU for so long, guys. The fairy tale retellings kind of took control of my life for a while (not to mention, you know, surgeries and general life getting in the way…). But now I'm back and hope to devote more attention to the Sea Trilogy. **

**This particular story takes place about five years before **_**Out of the Sea**_**. Hiccup hasn't met Toothless yet, and he and Astrid are both eleven years old. The song "The World Above" is from Disney's **_**The Little Mermaid **_**Broadway musical. Enjoy! **

Prince Hiccup drifted uncertainly a few feet above the ocean floor, his bright green fins swishing to and fro, his head tilted back and his gaze directed skyward. He brushed a hand through his auburn hair, pushing it out of his sharp green eyes so that he could see the surface so far above him. The sun was shining, its light trickling down all the way to the seafloor, making his scales glisten and warming him down to his very soul.

He could do this. He could. Now was his chance, and he might not get another opportunity like this for a while.

The eleven-year-old merman looked around warily, but he was quite alone. He'd swam so far away from his father's kingdom that no one could possibly be nearby, and he'd doubled back three times just to make sure no one was following him. He couldn't risk being seen. If word got back to Stoick about this…

Hiccup looked back up at the surface and felt his heart miss a beat. It was so far away. What lay up there, he wondered. What dwelt above the surface of the ocean? What was so bad about that realm that his father, the king, forbade anyone from venturing up to it? What were these humans he kept hearing about over and over, these monsters that would surely kill him the moment they laid eyes on him?

He had to know. He just had to.

So, despite the pounding of his heart, despite the prickling fear that sent goosebumps up his arms and a chill down his spine, he took a deep breath and propelled himself upward, flipping his fins as fast as he could, hoping to break through the waves above before he could change his mind.

And then he took his first ever breath of air.

He gasped in awe and wonder, his fear melting away on the spot as he looked around at the sky and the clouds and the sun and the water lapping against his chest and…and…

…and it was all so _wonderful_, so amazing and wondrous and exciting and unique and beautiful and special…!

He closed his eyes and leaned back, feeling the sun's heat as its rays fell on his face. A light breeze toyed with his wet hair and kept him from getting too hot. Smells and sounds were louder, sharper, as if he'd spent his whole life with seaweed clogging his nose and ears. His skin felt somehow more sensitive when it was dry, and he found he enjoyed the sensation.

He knew it then, knew it as he'd known nothing before in his whole life, knew it as certainly as he knew his own name. He was going to live up here someday in this wonderful world above the waves. Somehow, sometime, he'd find a way to leave his home on the ocean floor and dwell here in this beauty and splendor. And he knew he'd never be happy until that day came.

He opened his eyes so that he could see everything, and his joy was so intense that he couldn't stop himself: he broke out into song.

"_This is where I belong__  
_

_Beneath the clear wide blue here__  
_

_I feel completely new here in the world above__  
_

_It's like my life was wrong__  
_

_And somehow now at last I'm in__  
_

_My own skin__  
_

_Up here in the world above_" _  
_

He closed his eyes again and leaned his head back, reveling in the sunlight that beamed down upon him. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, and he loved it. He continued singing: _  
_

"_There's so much light here__  
_

_Light and space__  
_

_The sun's so bright here__  
_

_Upon my face__  
_

_It feels so right here__  
_

_Warm as love__  
_

_Life seems to be__  
_

_Almost calling to me__  
_

_From this strange new world above_"

He ended his song and took a deep breath, inhaling the salty sea air. Somewhere above him, a Terrible Terror called out to its companions as they winged overhead. The water lapped at his head as he floated lazily, feeling his skin heat up under the sun's intense rays. Occasionally a cloud drifted in front of the hot orb, providing him a moment of cool relief before the warmth penetrated through to him again. He hummed quietly, thinking that maybe he'd just stay up here forever and never return to Hyacinth…

His eyes suddenly snapped open and he whirled around, tensing up. He'd sensed a small change in the ocean's movements, nothing major, but enough to set him on edge in this new, unfamiliar world.

He saw what had caused the disturbance at once: it was a ship. It was a short distance away, but far enough that he felt no fear that he'd been seen by the humans aboard…

_Humans! _

There were humans on that boat! There had to be! The creatures that had killed his mother, the creatures that his father ranted and raved against, the creatures that must surely be ugly and monstrous and hideous to behold…!

He dove down beneath the surface, hesitated, and then swam swiftly toward the oncoming vessel. He paused as he drew level with it, gazing up at the wooden keel above his head. He reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes again as he stared at it. Then, as he couldn't see any of the humans, he decided to take a closer look.

He ascended until he was a mere foot or two beneath the surface, peering intently yet cautiously up through the clear waters. He could see movement over the side of the ship, but no distinct shapes took form. He couldn't really make out what he was seeing…

…until _she_ walked up to the rail and gazed out at the sea.

Hiccup inhaled sharply as he stared up at the girl. She couldn't have been much older than he was, and as far as he could tell, there were very few differences between them. Her hair was the color of sunlight and was tied in two strange protrusions that stuck out on either side of her head. She wore a blue…something over her torso, though for what purpose Hiccup couldn't even begin to fathom. Her arms were bare, though, and her face was alight with childlike excitement. She pointed toward something in the distance and turned her head to talk animatedly to someone else on board the boat.

She…she looked a lot like him.

Hiccup could only gape up at this creature. This was a human? She? This was the monster that the king said were nothing but savage beasts intent on killing everything that dwelled beneath the sea? This was the terrifying abomination that was said to be so horrible to lay eyes on? Where were the claws, the sharp teeth, the dark and soulless eyes?

No…she couldn't be a monster. How could she be? She was so young, so…so pretty…how could she possibly have a heart of stone as Stoick claimed all humans did? It just wasn't possible that someone like this girl could be that way. And besides…from the waist up she looked just like a mermaid…they were so alike that it was hard to imagine she could be bad…

The boat was moving away, and he flipped his fins in order to keep up with it, his eyes never leaving the girl. He wanted to know who she was, who she was with, where she was from, how she traveled on land…

And then she looked down into the sea…directly at him.

He gasped and dove down out of sight, allowing the darkness of the water to shield him from view. He glanced back up worriedly at her, but she didn't seem to be raising any alarm or pointing him out to anyone. She was just looking down in his general direction. Could she still see him? …No, no she couldn't possibly be able to make out his shape now. He was too deep.

Then she turned and walked away from the rail.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief, though it was mingled with a sense of disappointment as well as a growing weight of doubt. All his life his father had hammered his hatred of humans into his head, sternly ordered him to stay away from the surface and the evil monsters that dwelt there.

But now…now he had to wonder…

…what if his father was wrong?

…

Young Astrid Hofferson pointed excitedly in the direction of Berk. "Look!" she cried. "I can see it, Papa! I can see it! We're almost there!"

This wasn't quite accurate: Berk was still quite a ways off. It was visible, but as nothing more than a speck on the horizon. But her father, Chief Josef Hofferson, smiled and humored his eleven-year-old daughter. "Yes," he said, nodding. "We should be home by nightfall, dear. Your mother will be happy to see you again."

Astrid grinned happily and looked out across the wide expanse of ocean stretching out before her. She sighed happily as she thought of Berk: of her mother's warm hugs and excellent cooking, of Gobber's friendly chatter, of her dragon Stormfly and her love for chicken…

A flurry of motion drew her eyes downward into the sea. It was incredibly clear today, the water smooth and calm. She could see several feet into the depths below, and she swiftly looked at the fish that had caught her…

It wasn't a fish.

It was a boy.

At least, she _thought_ it was. Though for the life of her, she couldn't understand why a boy would have the long green tail of a fish instead of legs like hers.

A moment later, she wasn't sure she had seen him at all: in the time it took her to blink her eyes, he'd disappeared into the depths without a trace, leaving not even a stream of bubbles behind.

She rubbed her eyes and looked again, but there was nothing there, boy, fish, or otherwise. She hesitated, thinking of telling her father of what she'd seen…or thought she'd seen.

In the end, though, she decided she'd simply imagined it and pushed the event from her mind. By the time she and her father reached Berk that night, she had completely forgotten about the young merman.

But the young merman had not forgotten her.

**A/N: Just to clear things up, Astrid forgets this incident entirely within a day or two, chalking it up to her imagination. And Hiccup, when he sees her for the first time in **_**Out of the Sea**_**, does not recognize her as the girl he saw when he was a kid, since five years pass in between these events and her features have changed slightly. That's why there's no recognition on either of their parts in the original story. **

**Hope you enjoyed that! I hope to get back to work on **_**Return to the Sea **_**pretty soon. **


	12. The Greatest Treasure

The Greatest Treasure

**A/N: (peeks nervously from behind a shield) Uh, hey there! So…yeah, I'm not dead, and I haven't abandoned this AU. I just…well, took a little (well, all right, a long) break from it to deal with some personal stuff and writer's block and life and etc. etc. etc. I'm trying to get back into this AU, and I hope this little story will help boost myself enough to resume writing **_**Return to the Sea**_**. We'll have to wait and see how that goes, I guess. **

**As for this particular story, it's a long-overdue request from** **The Story's Not Over Yet. If you've still stuck with me this long, waiting for me to finally get around to your request, then I sincerely hope you enjoy it! And the same goes to the rest of you too! **

"Hiccup! Hiccup!"

The young chief looked up, startled, and saw a little Terrible Terror streak through the window. "Wodensfang?" he said as the dragon shot past him and collided with the opposite wall. He was so clumsy that Hiccup couldn't even bring himself to be surprised by the crash. "What is it?"

The Terror backed away from the wall and landed on the floor, shaking his head. "Who put that wall there?" he muttered to himself. Then he rose back into the air and returned to where Hiccup sat, his wife Astrid beside him with a wide-eyed expression of shock on her face. She wasn't as used to Wodensfang's klutziness as her husband was. On Hiccup's other side, Toothless grumbled irritably, resenting the interruption of his nap. "Hiccup! I have a message from your father the Sea King," Wodensfang announced, sitting on the kitchen table and puffing his chest out proudly.

Hiccup blinked. "A message?" he repeated. "From Dad? What did he say?"

"He said," Wodensfang began, but then his eyes fell on the fish that Astrid had been about to serve for lunch. "Ooh!" he cried, distracted. "Is that fresh cod? Yummy!"

"Wodensfang," Hiccup said sharply. "My father?"

"Oh yeah!" the little dragon said, tearing his eyes away from the fish. "He said to meet him down at the docks this afternoon. Astrid can come too if she wants. He wants to show you something."

"What kind of something?" Hiccup asked, feeling a prickle of fear. What could Stoick possibly want to show him? Was something wrong? Was there a threat on the seafloor that the king needed his son's help with in confronting?

"He didn't say," Wodensfang replied, eyes wandering longingly back to the fish. "He did seem kind of distracted, though. Mmm…" He inhaled deeply. "It smells so good!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Speaking of distractions… "Here, Wodensfang," Astrid said, picking up a fish and tossing it to the Terror, who gobbled it up greedily. Toothless watched with wide, jealous eyes and growled faintly at the injustice. "Now did Stoick say anything else?"

"Nope," Wodensfang said, licking his lips. "Just that he wanted to show you something at the docks this afternoon."

Hiccup exchanged a mystified glance with Astrid, who shrugged as she almost mindlessly tossed Toothless a fish too. The Night Fury quieted, satisfied. "All right, Wodensfang, thank you. Please go back and tell him that Astrid and I will be down to meet him immediately."

"Heh, not wasting any time," Wodensfang remarked, and without another word he took off through the open window. By some small miracle he managed to get out of the house without colliding with anything else.

"What do you think?" Astrid asked as Hiccup stood up, setting aside the scroll he'd been reading.

"I don't know," Hiccup replied worriedly. "It might be nothing serious. But then again…" He trailed off uncertainly.

"Well, we'll soon find out," Astrid said, and she followed her husband out the door, Toothless trotting along behind them. They headed down to the docks together and stood at the edge of the pier, waiting for Stoick to arrive. And all the while Hiccup tried to figure out what kind of thing his father might want to show him. _It might not be anything bad_, he reasoned. _It might just be…oh I don't know, a new coral growth? But why would Dad want to show me something like that? _

_What if it _is _something bad? What if there's some kind of threat coming and Dad wants to warn me about it? _

And the more he thought about it, the more he thought it the most likely explanation for Stoick's visit.

They'd been waiting for only a few minutes when the calm waters erupted and the Sea King emerged, his big red beard dripping, hammer clasped in one hand as usual. His face seemed relaxed and unworried, though there was definitely an excited glow in his eyes. That was a good sign, right?

"Dad," Hiccup said at once, "is there anything wrong?"

Stoick blinked. "Wrong, son?" he repeated blankly. "Of course not. Why would you…oh," he added with a sigh of impatience, "did that dragon mess up my message? Did he say there was a problem?"

"Well, no," Hiccup said, feeling a little bit better but still mystified. "He just said you had something to show me and Astrid."

Stoick's eyes widened slightly. "Well, the little reptile actually got it right," he muttered, sounding impressed. "And you thought something might be wrong?"

"Well…" Hiccup was starting to feel kind of silly. He shrugged. "Guess I just assumed the worst. So what is it you wanted to show us?"

Stoick smiled. "You'll have to come under the sea to see it."

And so a few minutes later Hiccup and Astrid found themselves once more transformed into merpeople, their legs replaced with long, slender fish tails. Hiccup sighed as he was reunited with his natural element, doing a couple of flips in the water just because he could. Astrid watched him with a little smile on her face. It still amazed her that her husband had willingly given up his life under the waves in order to be with her, especially when she saw just how at home he was in the sea.

"Come along, come along," Stoick said eagerly, leading the merpeople and dragon toward Hyacinth, swimming so fast that Hiccup and Astrid had to put some extra effort into moving their fins in order to keep up. "Just wait till you see!"

"See what?" Hiccup asked, panting slightly.

Stoick glanced back at them, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "It's a surprise."

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged baffled, slightly amused looks and continued to follow the Sea King. But to their surprise, Stoick didn't take them into the kingdom, but rather took them into the outskirts. Soon their surroundings started to look familiar to Hiccup, his memories stirring in his head. "Wait a minute," he murmured to himself. "I know this place…we're heading for…" He trailed off and didn't finish, wondering why in all the seas his father would be bringing them to _there _of all places. Surely he must be mistaken…

He wasn't. They soon came to a cave whose mouth was blocked by a large stone slab. Hiccup exchanged bewildered looks with Toothless, who also recognized their location. "Dad, what is this all about?"

Stoick didn't answer. Instead, he gestured toward the stone slab with his hammer, which glowed faintly as the obstruction moved easily aside, opening the cave. He was smiling expectantly and perhaps a little nervously, as though he wasn't sure how his son would react to whatever surprise lay inside the dark cavern.

Hiccup hesitated. The last time he'd been in that cave hadn't exactly left him with warm and fuzzy feelings, and he wasn't sure he wanted to go back in again. But Astrid was looking quite befuddled and Stoick was still watching him expectantly, so he took a deep breath, took his wife's hand in his, and swam slowly through the entryway into the antechamber, which opened up into…

Hiccup's jaw dropped in utter shock.

It was like going back in time, as if the past several months had never happened. The grotto was exactly as Hiccup remembered it, the cave walls lined with stone shelves circling the chamber, light filtering in through an opening in the roof. But the last time Hiccup had been here, all his treasures, the human artifacts he'd collected over the years, had been smashed to pieces, destroyed by his father's fury.

Now, however, all the items in the cavern had been restored and repaired. Every book, boot, tunic, axe, sword, plate, spoon, spear, lantern, shield, chest, figurine, and scroll was sitting perfectly in place, pristine and unblemished. Hiccup saw the bowl and Viking helmet that had been his latest acquisitions, as well as the bag with the Night Fury emblem that he'd cherished so dearly because it reminded him of Toothless.

And sitting proudly in the middle of the stone slab on the floor was a round wooden shield with a lovely painting adorning its surface. The picture depicted a young woman with long golden hair, wearing the finery of a chieftainess and smiling demurely. Seeing it made Hiccup's heart lurch, a feeling of unreality sweeping over him and making him wonder if he was having a vivid dream.

"Oh my gods," Hiccup breathed, his eyes sweeping over the shelves, taking inventory of his collection. "I don't…what…"

"I decided to fix the place up," Stoick said airily, watching his son's expression carefully. "I was feeling lonely one day, missing you, so I came here and repaired it all. It…made me feel closer to you somehow, like you were still here with us."

Hiccup turned to look at his father, who was smiling sadly. He felt his heart swell with a strange mixture of sorrow and joy. Of course the human trinkets meant little to him now that he was a real human. He was around these items every day, after all. But Stoick's decision to repair the grotto he had once destroyed meant so much more than the simple material items on the shelves. It was his father's way of accepting his son's life choices, of telling his son that, though he missed him terribly, he was glad he was happy. It was a wordless gesture of fatherly love, and Hiccup was so overwhelmed that he didn't know what to say. "Oh Dad," he murmured, swimming over and giving him a hug.

"You like it then?" the king asked.

Hiccup smiled, drawing back from the embrace so Stoick could see him nod. "Yes, I love it. Thank you, Dad."

Hiccup turned to face Astrid, who was gazing around the cave with awe. "Wow," she remarked. "You had quite the collection, Hiccup. I mean you said you collected human stuff but I never imagined anything like this. It's amazing!"

Hiccup laughed. "Thank you, milady."

"Did you have a favorite?" Astrid asked, swimming over to the chest of jewels and eyeing its contents approvingly.

Hiccup considered for a moment. "Hmm…I had several favorites. I guess it just depended on the day. I really liked this one." He indicated a wooden figurine of a woman dancing. "I remember I used to hold it for hours, staring at her legs and wondering what it would be like to have feet instead of fins. Then there was this." He picked up a fine fur-lined boot, obviously the apparel of a wealthy man. "I used to try fitting it over my fins," he laughed. "Never worked very well, in fact."

Astrid giggled. "No, I can imagine not."

"And then," Hiccup went on, gazing toward the center of the cavern, "there was this."

Astrid followed his gaze, and her eyes landed on the shield. She stared at it in wondrous silence for several seconds. "I'd forgotten about this," she said quietly.

Hiccup swam over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Toothless found it and brought it here after your ship sank that night."

"Yes, I remember you telling me now." Astrid's eyes were still fixed on the painting. She smiled slightly. "I never really liked it, to be honest. I appreciated the thought that went into it, of course, but I thought it wasn't a great likeness."

"Really?" Hiccup asked, surprised. He studied the painting, frowning slightly. "I don't know…the face is flawless." He grinned and reached up to stroke his wife's cheek.

Astrid rolled her eyes but smiled at him. "Oh it looks like me, sure, but the…well, the attitude of it isn't right, you know? I mean…well come on, Hiccup, you know me. The clothes, the regality…none of that is really me. I'm much more comfortable with an axe."

Hiccup chuckled. "I know that, milady. Still, if I may say so, you do look lovely when you dress up for special occasions. Even lovelier than usual, and that's saying something." He winked playfully at her, and Astrid elbowed him lightly in the stomach, blushing and grinning. "You know," he went on thoughtfully, "this place meant so much to me when I was a merman. It was where I came when I was feeling particularly isolated, yearning for a world I couldn't reach. And when Toothless found your painting, it became my greatest treasure, the one item in my collection I prized above all others. Because after I saved you, you became my biggest motivation for leaving the sea. It might never have happened had I never met you. I loved you from the moment I first saw you, and now…" He reached out and wrapped his arms around her. She gazed speechlessly up at him, her eyes wide and shimmering. "…I love you more than ever. I love you more with every passing day. _You _are my greatest treasure, Astrid."

Astrid was so overcome with emotion that she couldn't say a word. So she expressed her joy and love another way: she leaned forward and kissed him. When they broke apart, she managed to murmur, "And you're mine."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. :) Hopefully more stuff from the Sea Trilogy will be appearing soon. (Crosses fingers and holds breath.) **


	13. Hiccup, Toothless, and the Siren

Hiccup, Toothless, and the Siren

**A/N: Here you go! Another tale from the Sea Trilogy AU. It takes place shortly before the events of **_**Out of the Sea**_**. And this one features some familiar faces from that story. Hope you enjoy it! **

It was almost midnight when the mermaid swam up to the giant dragon skeleton that lay in the middle of a barren wasteland. Her hair was as black as the waters around her, and her tail was the vivid red of freshly spilled blood. In her hands she carried a large conch shell that was glowing faintly, illuminating the path ahead of her which led right into the skeleton's open maw. She hesitated for maybe half a second before swimming determinedly through. Movement below her caught her attention and she glanced down, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the sight of the wriggling polyps that were scattered about the ground. She reached up with one hand to pull her hair out of their reach and continued further into the skeleton until she emerged into the gigantic rib cage. There she stopped, drifting uncertainly at the edge of the chamber beyond.

"Welcome," said a low, gravelly voice, and the mermaid turned her head to face the speaker, who was illuminated by a faint light pulsing from a great cauldron in the middle of the room. She was a half-woman, half-octopus creature with a thin, skeletal body and long white hair. Her eyes were yellow and sharp, and her eight purple-and-black tentacles writhed on the floor. She was gazing unblinkingly at the newcomer without a trace of surprise in her eyes. This visit was not unexpected. "I see you found the place without any trouble."

"Your son's directions were most helpful," the mermaid replied in a calm, collected voice that betrayed no emotion whatsoever. As she spoke, she glanced at another figure floating just behind the old woman. He was also very thin and had long hair, only his was black instead of white and his body morphed into that of a green eel rather than an octopus. He smiled when he caught her eye but didn't speak, knowing that his mother disliked it when he spoke during her business transactions.

Excellinor the Sea Witch swam forward so that she and the mermaid were eye-to-eye. The mermaid returned her stare bravely, not even flinching when the old crone got within a few inches of her face. "Yes," Excellinor crooned after a moment, nodding in satisfaction. "I think you'll do just nicely." She turned and headed over to her cauldron, peering intently into it. The mermaid neither knew nor cared what was in the cauldron that held the witch's attention, and she was keen to get to the details of her visit.

"What exactly is it you wish for me to do?" she asked.

Excellinor did not turn around but spoke instead to the cauldron. "You are a Siren, are you not?"

"I am," replied the mermaid. "I thought that had already been established."

"Just checking," the witch said quietly. "One can never be too careful when such power is at stake, you know." There was a pause as she continued to stare at whatever lay inside the stone basin before her. Then she went on, "Your task is simple: kidnap the prince and bring him to me."

For the first time, the Siren reacted. Her eyebrows went up in surprise. "Kidnap the prince?" she repeated. "Just like that? You make it sound so easy."

"With your talent, it will be," Excellinor promised, still not looking around at her. "The only real challenge you'll have is dealing with the Night Fury. The prince keeps him as a pet and he never goes anywhere without it. But I think if you use your skills wisely, then you can take care of the beast and then use it to get to the prince. I've been watching him carefully and I believe he'll do whatever you say if you use the right words and display your little talent properly."

The Siren made no response to this, but a flicker of uncertainty showed in her eyes. Excellinor's son Alvin, who was watching the Siren carefully, noticed but said nothing. There was silence for a while as the mermaid considered the witch's instructions.

Then she asked, "And if I succeed, what do I receive in return?"

Excellinor finally looked over her shoulder, smiling coldly. "How does the title of Duchess sound to you?"

The Siren's face twisted into a cold, delighted smile that made her look somehow more sinister than the witch across the chamber from her. "Like music to my ears," she replied. "Very well. I'll have the boy here by nightfall tomorrow."

"Good." Excellinor returned her gaze to the cauldron. "He always goes for a swim in the afternoon, away from the palace. Your best chance to move will be then. It will just be him and the Night Fury. No one else will be around to help him or hinder you."

The Siren nodded, and without another word she turned and swam away, the glowing shell in her hand illuminating the dragon skeleton's throat as she exited. When she was gone, Alvin turned to Excellinor and asked, "Do you really think this will work, Mother?"

"Of course," the witch said calmly, her eyes still fixed on the depths of the cauldron. "She will bring the prince to us, and you will deliver the message to the king that his son has been kidnapped. Make sure he knows that if he doesn't come alone, then the boy will die. When the king comes it will be time to barter: the throne for his son's life." She smiled wickedly. "You'll be King of the Seas by this time tomorrow, my dear."

Alvin chuckled darkly, turning his eyes down to see what his mother was staring at. Shimmering atop the thick liquid bubbling in the basin was the image of a young merman lying asleep in bed, his auburn hair spread on the pillow under his head, his eyes closed peacefully. A black dragon lay curled up a few feet away.

"Yes," crooned Excellinor, snickering with delight. "Soon…soon it will all be ours…"

Miles away and safe in his bedchamber, Prince Hiccup Haddock lay sound asleep, his dreams undisturbed, unaware that he was being watched.

…

The following afternoon, Hiccup and Toothless went for a swim through the reefs. If anyone asked where they were going, the prince was prepared to say that they were just off to see the sights with no particular destination in mind. But in reality, he was trying to put as much distance between himself and the palace as possible before taking yet another forbidden trip to the surface. He kept looking back as he and his dragon friend swam, on alert for anyone who might have followed him. The very last thing he needed was for word of his visits to reach his father Stoick, who would be furious. But they were in luck: there was no one about.

Hiccup stopped swimming, and Toothless halted too, crooning. Hiccup scratched his chin affectionately and said, "All right, bud. You ready?"

But before the Night Fury could give any indication he was ready for a trip upward, the dragon stiffened, his ear fins perking as he sensed a new presence. He bared his teeth and growled faintly, sharp green eyes dilating into slits as he peered around, searching for the unknown entity. Hiccup, knowing his dragon well enough to realize what was going on, looked uneasily over his shoulder, expecting to see one of his father's guards coming their way or perhaps a wild dragon looking for a meal. It wouldn't be the first time his silvery-green fish tail had caught the attention of a hungry dragon. However, he didn't see anyone or anything. "Toothless, what is it?" he asked, edging closer to the Night Fury for protection. "Is someone there?"

Toothless didn't respond, continuing to stare at their surroundings suspiciously. For a moment or two, there was silence.

And then they heard it: the sound of singing.

It was a female voice, and it was so beautiful that it made Hiccup's breath catch in his throat. He'd never heard anything like it before in his life. Whoever or whatever was making that sound was no ordinary sea creature. He'd been told by several merpeople that his own voice was one of the loveliest in all the ocean, but it was a Terrible Terror's squawk compared to this.

He and Toothless both looked about and finally saw the singer. It was a gorgeous mermaid with pale skin, waist-length black hair, and shimmering red scales that flashed gold in the sunlight filtering down from above. She held a large conch shell in one hand, and it glowed brightly with a pulsing light that seemed to become stronger when she reached for higher notes. Her sharp, cold gray eyes were fixed on them, unblinking, her open lips curved upward in a wicked smile.

Even though Hiccup had never met one before, he knew in an instant what this creature must be: a Siren, a mermaid with the power to manipulate others with her voice. He felt his heart miss a beat. Sirens were rare and had been more or less shunned by other merfolk for their tendency to steal others' voices and use them as part of their arsenal. He stared at the Siren in mute shock for several seconds, wondering what she wanted with them, what she was planning to do, and if there was anything he could do to escape her before it was too late…

As he pondered, a flurry of motion beside him caught his attention, and he looked around to see Toothless, his head up and ear fins perked, totally absorbed by the Siren's song. He was no longer growling, and his pupils had become the barest of slits as the Siren's song infiltrated his mind, taking control of him. He was swimming slowly toward her, totally entranced, and Hiccup felt a thrill of horror.

Fighting against the wave of panic threatening to overcome him, Hiccup cried, "Toothless!" But the Night Fury was completely under the Siren's spell and didn't respond. "Toothless!" he tried again, louder, but with the same result. Now the Siren was reaching out with her free hand, her shell burning fiercely in the other as the dragon swam closer still. A few more seconds and she would be able to touch him, and then…

Hiccup thought frantically and could think of only one thing to do. So without pausing to consider it further, he opened his mouth and also started to sing. It wasn't as beautiful or spectacular as the Siren's song, but it was a melody Toothless knew well, for he often sang it to the Night Fury when they were alone. It was their special song, a song of deep friendship, of brotherhood, of a bond so deep and strong that it couldn't be broken by means fair or foul. The slow, rhythmic melody flowed from Hiccup's throat without any effort, combating with the Siren's song, creating a disjointed harmony that was somehow both eerily beautiful and wrong at the same time.

Toothless stopped swimming toward the Siren and turned to look at Hiccup, his ear fins now tilted in his direction. His pupils widened slightly, though not much. But it was enough to make Hiccup's heart leap. It was working! His song was working against the Siren's, and Toothless had responded! But the battle wasn't won yet. The Siren continued to sing, her haunting song filling the ocean around them and tempting the dragon to join her and turn against the prince. But something held him back, and he floated uncertainly between the two singers, just a few inches away from the Siren's outstretched hand. Hiccup repeated his song, louder this time, and he gazed deeply into Toothless's eyes, silently begging him to return, telling him how badly he needed him, how much he loved him.

And then Toothless's eyes returned to normal, the pupils expanding into round, warm orbs. With a croon he turned around and swam back toward Hiccup. The Siren fell silent in shock as Toothless stopped in front of his merman friend, warbling what sounded like an apology. Hiccup reached up and stroked his face, smiling broadly and bringing his song to a close. "Toothless," he sighed, reaching his arms up and around his neck. "Thank you, bud. Thank you."

Toothless crooned quietly, but before Hiccup could say anything more, he suddenly felt like something large and hot was being shoved down his throat. He gasped and choked, clutching his neck, and said, "What was—?"

He faltered almost at once. He had spoken, but it wasn't his voice that issued from his throat. The voice that had spoken was deep and resonant, a far cry from his usual tenor. Toothless drew back in surprise, looking at Hiccup in confusion. "No!" Hiccup cried, but once again it was the bass voice that came from his lips instead of his own.

The Siren laughed, and Hiccup looked over at her. She was grinning wickedly, and the large shell in her hand was glowing a vivid red, a stronger glow than before. And suddenly he understood. She had swapped his voice with another's, a stolen voice that now resided in his body. She wanted to confuse Toothless and draw him away from his friend.

But it didn't seem to be working. Though confused, Toothless didn't draw away, and after a moment he inched a little closer. Hiccup smiled warmly, stroking his forehead silently. The Siren's smile turned to a scowl, and she raised her hand. This time, Hiccup saw the shell's glow intensify, and simultaneously he felt that same uncomfortable sensation of something being shoved down his throat. He clutched his neck again and, a feeling of trepidation brewing deep inside him, spoke softly. "Toothless, it's still me," he said, though this new voice he had was even less like his own. It was a female voice, high and shrill, likely stolen from a little mermaid child. Toothless snorted once but still stayed floating beside him. Hiccup was deeply touched, his heart swelling with the knowledge that, even without his own voice, his dragon still knew who he was and wasn't fooled by the Siren's tricks.

The Siren snarled impatiently and raised her hand again. This time, the sensation was different. Instead of something being forced down his throat, Hiccup felt as though something was rising to his mouth. He clenched his jaws shut but they were yanked open by some magical power, and a golden orb of light emerged. He gasped as he watched it drift away, over to where the Siren was floating, and it slipped into the depths of the shell in her grasp. He asked, "What have you done now?" Except when he tried to speak, nothing came out. He blinked and clutched his throat again, this time close to panic.

The Siren had stolen his voice.

Toothless looked highly confused and a little frightened, as though he wasn't sure he should flee or not. Hiccup reached up to touch his snout, but the Night Fury sensed his distress and drew back nervously. Hiccup shook his head anxiously but nothing came from his lips, which opened and closed silently like a fish's.

And then the Siren started to sing. Using Hiccup's voice. Singing the special song he reserved just for Toothless.

_NO! _Hiccup mouthed as Toothless looked around, ear fins perked at the sound of his friend's voice. He turned to face the Siren as the song continued to flow from her foul lips. He swam a few feet toward her before he stopped, head tilted in bewilderment. The Siren continued to sing, but Toothless moved no closer, and Hiccup could tell something was holding him back.

Maybe he realized that she wasn't who she sounded like.

Hiccup swam forward and put his hand on Toothless's shoulder. The dragon looked around at his touch, and their eyes met. They stayed perfectly still for a long moment as Toothless studied the prince, and Hiccup knew the precise moment when he decided that the merman was his true friend, not the imposter using his voice. He turned back to Hiccup and warbled again, and Hiccup threw himself on the Night Fury, wrapping his arms around his neck, overcome by relief and joy.

The Siren stopped singing abruptly and shrieked in rage, using her own voice again. Hiccup and Toothless swam a few feet away in alarm as she glared at them. Then she started to sing again, the same tune that had captured Toothless's attention earlier. This time, Toothless didn't respond at all, but Hiccup felt oddly sure that she wasn't trying to lure Toothless anymore. She had another purpose in mind, but he didn't know what.

Everything became clear in a moment when another dragon, a Scauldron, appeared and swam to her side, eyes wide with slit pupils, drinking in the seductive strains of her song. She stroked its forehead twice before she said in her musical voice, "Attack."

The Scauldron obeyed at once, streaking toward the prince and the Night Fury with his jaws open, teeth bared aggressively. Toothless, sensing danger, pinned his ear fins back and darted forward, blocking Hiccup from harm's way but also putting himself into it. He roared a challenge, and the two dragons began to fight, teeth and talons flashing. The sight filled Hiccup with a sense of terror that intensified with every scratch and bite the Scauldron landed on Toothless's scaly hide. But without his voice, he was completely unable to call the dragon back or to even scream in horror.

The Scauldron landed a bite on Toothless's shoulder, and his friend's roar of pain was enough to drive Hiccup into action. He darted bravely – and perhaps a bit stupidly – forward, throwing himself into the middle of the fray. He seized the horn on the Scauldron's snout and tugged at it. It didn't hurt the dragon but it did distract it long enough for Toothless to scratch its chest. The Scauldron bellowed and tossed its head, throwing Hiccup into a dizzying spiral which ended with the merman lying prone and vulnerable on the seafloor. The prince looked up in terror, feeling faintly nauseous, and saw Toothless being flung away too, hitting a nearby rock with a grunt of pain. Hiccup tried to scream his friend's name, but of course no sound came from his lips.

Then the Scauldron turned to look at Hiccup. He stared up at the beast looming above him and felt his heart miss several beats as he watched the dragon's cheeks swell. He knew what was about to happen: the Scauldron was filling its mouth with water and heating it to the boiling level. In a moment or two it would release the jet of hot water, which had the potential to peel the skin right off the bones of any creature in its path.

The dragon's cheeks reached maximum capacity. There was a pause. Hiccup lay still, frozen with fright.

Then Toothless charged forward with a furious roar, coming once again to his friend's defense. His jaws closed over the Scauldron's neck, and the wounded dragon whipped his head back in pain and rage. The jet of boiling water went astray, shooting well off the mark and making the Siren duck with a shriek of fright. It was so close a call that her flesh turned pink from the heat.

In the same instant, the Scauldron's tail whipped around as it struggled and thrashed, and in one swift blow it knocked the glowing shell from the Siren's hand. The mermaid shrieked in pain, rage, and terror and reached for it, but the dragon's tail had scooped up the conch and was propelling it toward the rocky bottom. There was a loud crash, and the dragon's tail shattered the shell into a thousand pieces.

The moment the shell broke, an unearthly scream filled the sea. It was coming from the Siren as she watched the source of her powers disintegrate. But this was soon drowned out by another sound: the sound of singing. A multitude of voices, male and female, young and old, deep and high, rang out, seeming to come from nowhere and everywhere all at once. Orbs of light rose from the shattered remnants of the shell, and Hiccup realized that these were the voices the Siren had stolen, the voices that he had set free. They continued to emit their songs for several seconds before they shot off in different directions, speeding away to find their owners. One of them returned to Hiccup, who opened his mouth gladly to receive it, and a moment later his song was coming from his own throat once more. The Scauldron, still reeling from the Night Fury's attack and frightened by the spectacle, turned and fled without a backward glance. Hiccup and Toothless were alone again with the furious, beaten Siren. Without her shell, she was powerless, just another mermaid without a weapon in her arsenal. And with Toothless on Hiccup's side, she was badly outnumbered, a fact she was only too aware of.

She looked from the prince to the dragon and back again, her fists clenched and teeth grinding with rage, but she didn't dare do anything with the odds suddenly stacked against her. There was a long pause.

Then she sped away, swimming at top speed toward the wilderness that lay beyond the kingdom's boundaries.

Toothless growled as if he wanted to give chase, but Hiccup put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "She's gone now, bud," he said. "And I don't think she'll be bothering us or anyone else ever again."

Toothless turned to look at him, his eyes wide and filled with affection and relief. Hiccup smiled, feeling his heart swell happily. "Thanks, bud," he added, reaching up to cup the Night Fury's muzzle in his palm. Toothless closed his eyes and crooned contentedly.

Hiccup turned his gaze upward, thinking about the surface and his plans to visit the forbidden realm. But he hesitated, and then with a sigh he said, "You know, I think I've had enough adventure for one day. The surface can wait till tomorrow, don't you think?"

From the warble Toothless gave, Hiccup knew he agreed wholeheartedly.

…

Excellinor was not happy to see the Siren again. She'd watched the whole confrontation in her cauldron and was furious at the mermaid's failure. The Siren was kneeling before the Sea Witch, her hands raised in supplication. "Please," she said, "just give me another chance! I'm sure I can still bring the prince to you!"

"How?" Excellinor demanded. "Your powers are gone, you fool! You have proven that you cannot hold up your end of the bargain, and I don't give second chances!"

Excellinor raised her hands and chanted something under her breath. At once, the Siren was surrounded by a golden light that grew brighter and brighter. The Siren's eyes widened and she tried to escape, but she was held fast by the spell and couldn't move. She could only watch in terror and dismay as her body slowly shrank and shriveled until the once-beautiful mermaid was reduced to a wrinkly, ugly little gray polyp, wriggling on the floor of the cave.

Excellinor sniffed and turned away, looking back into her cauldron as the image of Hiccup and Toothless returned to the palace. The only good thing to be said about the Siren's failure was that the fool hadn't said what she was doing or why. There was nothing to link the attack back to her. Hiccup would tell Stoick about it and it would be dismissed as an isolated incident, and it wouldn't be examined any deeper than that.

"No matter," she murmured, more to herself than to Alvin, who gazed at the newest addition to his mother's garden with distaste. "Soon we'll get them. And Stoick's boy will be the one to deliver the king to us. I am sure of that. We just need to be patient, that's all. The opportunity will come." She smiled wickedly. "All good things come to those who wait."

**A/N: So Hiccup's no stranger to losing his voice, apparently. **

**I hope you're not upset with me using the magic shell plot device again, since I did that in another of these tales, but hear me out: several years ago I had planned a story about merpeople and it would have ended with this scene. The story was never written, but I did write the climax because it was so clear in my head that I had to get it down. Originally, the merman character (Hiccup in this version) would have snatched the shell from the Siren while the dragons (water horses in the original story) were fighting and then smashed it after the Siren's failed attempts to convince him to return it to her. I adapted that scene as well as the Siren's resulting death for the story "Battle at Sea" in this collection, which was also adapted from the climax of the Broadway musical version of Disney's **_**The Little Mermaid**_**. I made some changes in order to avoid repeating myself too much, and here we are. It's amazing how a piece of writing can be reused, repurposed, and recycled, isn't it? **

**Since I seem to be getting back into this AU, hopefully I'll be able to resume writing **_**Return to the Sea**_**. It would be nice since I know a lot of you out there are waiting for me to post a new chapter, if of course you haven't given me up as a bad job and abandoned me…which after such a long delay I guess I couldn't blame you if you did… **

**Anyway, hopefully you'll be seeing more from this AU soon. Apart from **_**Return to the Sea**_**, I've got some other stories for this collection lined up that I'm looking forward to doing. Thanks for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it! :) **


End file.
